Of Being Human
by saxgirl42
Summary: In which a fairy meddles, a horse transforms, and a quest begins. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** Wow. I haven't posted anything on here for AGES. I must be getting old and rusty...

Anyway, welcome to my first ever Zelda fic! The only thing you need to know is that it takes place post-Twilight Princess. So...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything Legend of Zelda. I don't even have my own games, I have to mooch off my friends.

Please enjoy and comment!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1.**

Hyrule Field was dark, the breeze just strong enough to rustle the very tips of the long grass. A nearly full moon shone from the heavens, casting a silver glow on the world below.

A boy lay amongst the grasses, staring at the stars with a slight smile on his face. A sheathed sword and bow rested on the ground beside him, within easy reach should danger show itself. At his head stood a beautiful chestnut mare, keeping watch over her master with dark, attentive eyes. It was she who first sensed the Kargarok's approach, snuffling worriedly and tapping her master's head lightly with one hoof.

"Ah, Epona!" he said indignantly, sitting up and rubbing his head where she had kicked him. "What is it?" The horse snorted and shook her head at him, then nodded to the south. The boy - Link - followed her gaze and saw the dark shadow in the sky, clumsy wings flapping laboriously to keep the draconian body aloft: definitely a Kargarok.

Sighing (he had been enjoying his first relaxing night in weeks), he grabbed up his sword and bow and rose to his feet, strapping the sword onto his back. The bow he kept in his hand, and he drew an arrow from his quiver. A glance to the south told him that the Kargarok was flying rather quickly; maybe it would choose to ignore him, deciding rather to keep its course. That thought made him smirk; rarely did one of those deadly creatures pass up a chance to attack, especially in the dead of night when it thought it had the advantage. Link had dealt with enough of its kind to know that it would attack without hesitation as soon as it saw him.

Epona trotted in place nervously, and Link could feel her shaking at his back. She had gone through many battles with him, but he knew she could still get spooked like any other horse. He turned and placed a calming hand on her nose, petting the velvety fur and shushing her quietly.

"Shh, calm down, girl. It's okay, I promise it'll be all right," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Epona calmed under his touch and her deep brown eyes radiated trust and love. Link smiled and gave her a final kiss on her nose before turning back to the Kargarok, which was now bearing down on them at a dangerous speed. He lifted his bow and aimed straight for its reptilian head.

"Come and get it," he muttered, then let loose the bolt. The Kargarok shrieked and just managed to avoid getting its head speared, but the arrow still caught the creature in the shoulder. The monster let out a wild cry and dove straight for Link, claws extended. Link barely had time to dive out of the way, yelling for Epona to move in the process. The well-trained horse reared with a loud whinny and galloped away from the danger, leaving her master alone to deal with the Kargarok.

Link crouched in the grass where he had landed from his diving roll and lifted the bow again, aiming at the grounded Kargarok's head a second time. This time the creature lifted a wing to take the bolt and its scream was more infuriated than in pain. It turned black eyes to Link and the boy couldn't suppress a shudder at the hatred that was shining through them. The Kargarok let out a low hiss and launched itself straight at Link, who jumped to his feet and sprinted away before it could reach him.

He was just about to turn back and take another shot when something suddenly caught him around the legs and sent him sprawling. Unable to catch himself in time, he hit the ground so hard that black and white stars danced in his field of vision. Stunned by the impact and almost positive he had some kind of concussion, Link struggled onto his hands and knees and looked back, expecting to see the Kargarok bearing down upon him.

What he _didn't_ expect to see was an angry horse attacking the monster, powerful hooves striking ruthlessly and eliciting pained screeches from the Kargarok. Link just barely registered the fact that it was his Epona fighting the creature before the throbbing pain in his head overwhelmed him and then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona snorted and stomped her front hoof angrily as the injured Kargarok took off into the night sky, flying slower and with much more trouble than before. That was what it got for attacking her master when he was down!

The mare turned her chocolatey gaze to where her master lay motionless in the grass. She stepped over to his side and nudged his shoulder impatiently, telling him to get up, the fight was over. He didn't move. Huffing in a frustrated way, she nudged him again, this time adding a little bite that would usually have him up in an instant.

Nothing.

Epona blinked her long, thick lashes in confusion. About as worried as a horse could be, she let out a soft whinny and looked around the deserted field for something that might help, but saw nothing. She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek, as he usually would raise a hand to swat the nuisance away even in the deepest sleep, but all she got was a tickle in her nose from his soft hair.

Finally out of ideas, Epona decided to just watch over him and protect him as best she could until he woke up. She positioned herself so that her master was directly below her and settled in for a lonely wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As a fairy, there are two things one should always strive not to be: bored, and lost. Unfortunately for a young sprite named Faya, she ended up being both.

Frustrated beyond all hope, she fluttered around in the tall grass of Hyrule Field, waiting for some silly human to come along and scoop her into a ridiculously small jar for later use as a healing mechanism. She didn't completely believe that it would ever happen, but rumours had spread from friends who lived in dungeons, and in her cynicism Faya just expected to be caught. After all, it would top off her wonderful (yes, that was sarcasm) night.

She was just about to settle herself down for a quick rest when she saw a great shadow standing out against the starlit sky. Immediately suspecting danger, she let out a squeak and dove deep into the safety of the grass, peeking out only when she was sure the monster hadn't seen her. Upon closer inspection, though, she realized that it wasn't a monster at all.

"What's a horse doing out here all by itself?" Faya murmured. Curious (and no longer even the slightest bit bored, thank goodness), she flitted cautiously out of the grass cover. The horse was a pretty chestnut mare, sturdy and well-kept, and equipped with a nice saddle and reins. Due to this, Faya decided there had to be an owner somewhere, so she went to check it out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona caught sight of the approaching fairy and stared her down with intense chocolatey eyes. The mare had seen plenty of fairies before, but while her master was unprepared to defend himself, Epona trusted little. She tossed her head in warning and the small, winged ball of light halted its advance.

"Easy, horsey," a tiny voice said. "My name is Faya, and I only want to help. I can heal the boy if you let me come near him."

Epona understood English well enough to comprehend what the fairy was offering, but she hesitated. Faya flew slowly closer and was soon right before the horse's nose, so near that Epona could now just make out the tiny human inside the silvery light.

"Poor thing," the fairy said softly, her eyes big with sympathy. "I bet you wanted to help him. You must love him very much to keep watch over him like this." Faya patted Epona's nose gently and the mare closed her eyes to the tiny magic touch. The fairy smiled; she knew her lore well enough to recognize Hyrule's hero (even if he was currently unconscious) and his loyal steed. "You have done well, my dear, in protecting this boy. I will reward you with a gift." Epona opened her eyes and blinked at the fairy, but Faya continued; she knew the mare understood. "Any gift, my sweet Epona. You can think while I heal your master."

Epona finally stepped back as Faya spiralled down toward Link, fluttering around his head busily. The horse was baffled; a gift? Like a sugarcube or a kiss on the nose? No, those were little things. The fairy had said _any_ gift. So if Epona could have anything she desired, what would it be? Her dark gaze shifted to her master, who was just beginning to stir at her feet.

"Well?" Faya had returned, smiling prettily in her aura of silvery light. Epona lowered her head and Faya reached out a small hand, touching the mare on the forehead to receive the wish. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw, but the smile stayed in place.

"Well, one thing is for certain," Faya said as she mustered the power to grant the gift. "I definitely won't be bored anymore."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Link awoke feeling better than he had felt in months. At first his mind was blissfully blank of everything but the pleasure, but soon memories of the Kargarok attack returned and brought him forcefully back to reality. He rose with a groan that had nothing to do with pain (for reasons he could not yet fathom, because he could have sworn he had concussed himself at least a little) and rubbed his head merely for appearance's sake. He desperately hoped that the only one who had seen him trip and basically knock himself out was Epona, because it was far too humiliating to even _think_ of anyone else spreading a rumour of how the great hero of Hyrule couldn't defeat a lone Kargarok without tripping over his own feet and giving himself what should have been a rather serious concussion. The mere thought of it was too embarrassing to describe.

Something poked him in the back; Link jumped about a foot and spun, turning wide blue eyes to a pretty girl sitting on the ground behind him... a pretty, _naked_ girl. Link, still rather young, immediately flushed a deep rouge and averted his eyes, to the apparent confusion of the girl. She frowned and tried to meet his gaze, not even bothering to cover herself. Link cleared his throat nervously and removed his outer tunic, handing it to her without looking.

"Here, put this on." The girl only stared at the garment, her head cocked to one side. She reached out a hand and grabbed it clumsily but made no move to put it on. Link frowned slightly and risked a glance at her; she did not appear embarrassed by her nudity. In fact, she seemed not to mind it at all.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl blinked big, brown eyes at him but did not reply. She glanced down at the tunic in her hand, then back up at Link, then down again. At last she pulled it to her chest, covering herself, and smiled at the boy like she had just done a wonderful trick. Link was deep in thought, though, and showed little reaction, so the girl's smile quickly faded.

"Do you have a name?" he asked slowly, deciding that maybe she was foreign. In the darkness it had been hard to notice at first, but compared to the green tunic her skin was incredibly dark, a beautiful brown color found rarely in Hyrule. Her hair was lighter, almost blonde, and her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. The combination was striking, but not at all unattractive.

The girl nodded vigorously in response to the question, but did not answer. Her eyes were wide and eager, as though she was waiting for Link to ask more questions.

"Um, okay... can you... not speak?" he asked. The girl bit her lip and appeared to think about that for a moment, then shrugged. Link tried a different approach.

"Well, are you new to Hyrule?" he asked. Surprisingly, the girl shook her head. Link frowned. "How long have you been here?" The girl opened her mouth, then stopped and shrugged helplessly again, so Link rephrased the question: "How many years?" The girl tapped the ground before her seven times, then paused. She held up one hand and displayed five delicate fingers, then held up two more: seven. Apparently, this was a great feat, because she was grinning like a maniac after she was done. Link couldn't help but grin with her, although he had no idea why she was so excited about being able to count on her fingers.

"So you've been here for seven years?" he asked. The girl nodded again. "And you can't speak?" She started to shake her head, but then stopped. With apparent determination, she opened her mouth and let out a soft cry, but cut it off almost immediately. Then she sighed and fixed Link with a helpless, confused stare, as though she herself was not quite sure whether she could speak or not. Link smiled at her and she returned it, heartened.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you talk," he said, rising gracefully to his feet. (And thinking to himself how odd it was that he _could_ rise to gracefully, as he had fully expected to wake up to a throbbing headache.) He held out a hand to the girl, offering to help her to her feet, but she just stared at him, suddenly terrified. "It's all right," he said hurriedly, "I'm not going to hurt you." The girl shut her gaping mouth with an audible snap and put her hand into his, not gripping back, but allowing herself to be tugged to her feet. Once standing, she wobbled and almost fell.

"Easy," Link said, catching her before she toppled over. It was only then that he realized she was shaking. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered, holding her comfortingly. "Are you cold?" The girl nodded, so Link took his tunic from her and actually put it on her, careful to keep one arm around her so she wouldn't fall. "Better?" The girl smiled up at him warmly, and Link found he had to look away.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Link," he said as the two of them started walking through the field in the direction of his home.

"Link." The boy blinked and stopped walking, looking down to see his companion beaming up at him. "Link," she repeated, obviously very proud of herself.

"So you _can_ talk!" he exclaimed. The girl nodded, still smiling. Link was about to say something else when a thought suddenly struck him. He paled with horror.

"Epona..." he whispered. The girl in his arms flinched at the name, but Link didn't notice. "My horse... have you seen a horse around?" he asked the girl. "A chestnut mare?" The girl nodded, looking almost guilty. Link could have fainted with relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Where?" The girl hesitated, biting her lip, then pointed a single finger at herself. Link was speechless for a second, completely thrown, but then shook his head, thinking she had misheard the question.

"No, no, a _horse_. My horse, she's brown with a light mane and - OUCH!" The girl had poked him. _Hard_. He rubbed the spot where she had poked him, glaring. "Why did you do that?" She merely pointed at herself again, this time with both hands. Link sighed. "Look, I'm asking you where my horse is, and you keep..." He trailed off, thinking.

Epona had been there when he had blacked out. He had awoken not much later, and Epona was not there, but this mysterious girl was. The girl said she had been in Hyrule for seven years, Epona was seven years old. The girl had skin the same shade of brown as Epona's coat, hair the same light shade as Epona's mane, and even her eyes... her eyes were the same beautiful, deep chocolate color as Epona's. She had been naked in the middle of Hyrule field, and she couldn't speak or walk very well. Was it possible...?

"Are you telling me... that _you_ are Epona?" Link asked, very slowly. The girl nodded vigorously, then - without any warning - slid her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Shocked and still in a state of disbelief, Link meekly returned the hug, and the girl - Epona? - sighed in contentment.

_Oh, this_, Link thought, absently rubbing the girl's back, _this will be interesting..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there you have it! The first chapter. I feel accomplished. COMMENTS ARE LOVE, PEOPLE. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**Welcome to the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who left comments - YOU ARE AMAZING. I'm really glad you liked the story so far! I hope it lives up to your standards!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything Legend of Zelda. I don't even own the games. I have to mooch off my friends.

Please, PLEASE comment! Thanks - enjoy! XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**2.**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when they finally made it to the edge of Faron Woods. It had taken longer than usual because Link found himself constantly having to support and help along the girl, whom he couldn't quite think of as Epona yet. There were still other things he wanted to try before he would become absolutely convinced.

Their journey was relatively uneventful. The world was less full of monsters since the Twilight had been defeated, so they only met one rogue Bokoblin, of whom Link made quick and easy work. A single slice from the Master Sword across its protruding, purplish abdomen and then a leaping stab into its chest was all it took. The body exploded into ash behind him as he hurried back to the kneeling girl he had left to go fight.

"Ready?" he asked as he helped her to her feet. She nodded and clung to him as they started moving again. Since she was still shaky walking, her concentration was less on him and more on where she placed her feet. Rather thankful for the excuse to be silent, Link pondered the possibility that she might actually be his horse. If it _was_true, how had it happened? How did a horse become a human? He had thought about questioning the girl, but then decided that he didn't have the patience for asking all yes-no questions. He would have to get her talking first.

Then there was the possibility that the whole thing was a figment of his imagination. After all, he _had_ hit his head pretty hard when he fell. The whole situation could be a dream; it would explain both why he didn't have a throbbing headache and why this mysterious girl claimed to be Epona. The only problem with that, however, was how real she seemed...

The girl suddenly stumbled with a light gasp, tugging at his shirt as she struggled to maintain her feet. Link stopped and automatically tightened his grip on her, still lost in thought. The girl sighed and smiled up at him sheepishly.

_See_, Link thought to himself as they continued their trek, _now if she wasn't real, I wouldn't have felt that tug on my shirt, nor would I feel her warmth against my side or her skin beneath my hand. So she has to be real._

The sun was still low in the sky when they entered the wood. It was peaceful and quite beneath the trees, the only sound the cheerful chirping of morning birds. The pair navigated their way around patches of long, dry grasses, moving slowly through the lightly dappled sunlight until they came upon a familiar clearing. Link took in a deep breath and tried to hurry past the small hut on the right side of the clearing, but...

"Link! Fancy seeing you out this early!" a loud voice called. Link stopped and plastered a smile on his face, then turned to face a nauseatingly happy and awake Coro, who was just walking through the front door of the hut laden with three bottles full of oil.

"Good morning, Coro. How are you?" Link asked politely; normally he liked the jocular, afro-haired gatekeeper, but at the moment he just wanted to get the girl back to Ordon and get some sleep. The wonderful feeling he had experienced upon awakening in the field was starting to wear off.

"Just fine, just fine," Coro sang, throwing himself down beside his fire and setting the bottles next to him. "But who's this lovely thing you have with you?" The girl's already dark face flushed and she scooted nearer to Link, embarrassed.

"I found her wandering lost around Hyrule Field. She doesn't speak much, so I'm not sure what her name is," Link said, putting an arm around the girl comfortingly. Coro's brow furrowed.

"Foreign, eh? You don't see that often," he said. Link shrugged.

"I'm taking her back to Ordon with me for now. I'm hoping she'll pick up enough of the language soon so that I can figure out who she is," he said. The girl gave him a strange look, confused as to why he wasn't telling the whole truth. Coro didn't notice the look, but Link caught it and suddenly felt somewhat guilty.

"Ah, well," Coro said lightly, "at least she's a pretty one, eh? And she seems to like you!" he added with a grin and a wink. This time it was Link's turn to blush.

"Well, we'd better be going. It was nice to see you, Coro," he said, taking the girl firmly by the shoulders and beginning to lead her away. She looked back and saw Coro chuckling and waving to them; with a smile she returned the wave, and then they turned a corner and he was out of sight.

"Coro," she said quietly. Link glanced down at her and smiled tiredly.

"Yes, that was Coro. He's a nice guy, right?"

"Nice guy right," she repeated obediently.

"Maybe it won't be so hard to teach you to talk. You seem to catch on pretty fast," Link said. The girl understood the compliment and gave him a quick, tight hug. He stopped - surprised - and she blinked up at him with huge, innocent, chocolate eyes.

"Link nice guy," she said.

"Um... well, sure... I mean, some people might say that..." The girl suddenly reached up and covered his mouth with her hand, cocking her head and listening to something intently. Her dark eyes lit up and she took his hand, leading him down the path. Link was too confused to realize that she was walking on her own.

"Where are yo-" The girl turned to him and held up a single finger; wait a moment. She kept dragging him along, following whatever sound it was that she heard, and they soon entered Faron Spring. The girl smiled broadly and began to lead Link toward the water, but he - being stronger - pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The girl frowned, then reached her hands up and put one on either side of his head, her expression becoming worried.

"Hurt?" she asked hesitantly, as though she wasn't sure whether or not it was the right thing to say. Link gaped at her, completely ignoring what she had said.

"How - how do you know that word?" he asked, wracking his brain to think of whether or not he had said it in front of her before. The girl shook her head, eyes still full of worry. She took one hand from his head and hit her own, then placed her hand on the side of his head again.

"Hurt?" she asked again, this time more emphatically, and Link finally realized what she meant.

"Oh! No, my head doesn't hurt at all," he said, gently removing her hands from his head. "I'm fine." The girl looked doubtful; she squeezed his hands, her eyes big.

"No hurt?"

"No hurt," Link repeated, squeezing her hands back. She smiled reluctantly and abruptly sat, watching the spring sparkle prettily in the early morning sun. Link sat beside her, eyeing her curiously.

"So, you know words?" he asked. The girl nodded, eyes locked on the water. "And... you understand the meaning of words?" Another nod. "So basically you _can_ talk, just not very eloquently." The girl glanced at him questioningly. "Not very well," he corrected; she probably didn't know the word "eloquent." The girl shrugged - _I guess _- and turned back to staring at the gleaming spring.

"This water heal," she said quietly. Link nodded absently, but he was thinking again. She obviously had been around people to know words, and she also knew the healing properties of the enchanted springs. Who _was_ she? Was it really possible that she was Epona?

"Tell me how you became human," he said finally, deciding to go alone with it. The girl sighed.

"Faya."

"What?"

"Fairy. Faya."

"A_fairy_ changed you into a human?" he asked. The girl finally looked at him and nodded slowly.

"And heal you." Link closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"So you really are Epona?"

"Yes." Link laughed nervously and looked up.

"This sounds crazy, but... can I try something?" The girl frowned, but nodded. Link rose to his feet and walked down the bank a bit, then stooped and picked a long piece of grass tipped with brown leaves shaped like horseshoes. The girl's eyes widened as she recognized the plant. Link turned back to her and raised the leaves to his lips, but hesitated at the look she was giving him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to try," he said quietly, then blew. The familiar call echoed through the glade and penetrated deep into the wood and beyond. The girl closed her eyes and let out a long breath, leaning her head back and listening to it. Link lowered the grass and waited, but no familiar whinny came to him, no hoofbeats, no horse. Speechless, he dropped the plant at his side and stared at the girl, who had risen to her feet and was approaching him slowly, hugging the green tunic close to herself. She stared at him with deep, dark eyes, full of the same trust and love that used to be in Epona's, and he was convinced.

"Epona..." The girl smiled and threw herself into his arms, and Link really hugged her back for the first time, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Let's go home," Link whispered. Epona nodded and they headed out of the spring and turned in the direction of Ordon Village.

"You know," Link said after they had been walking for a bit, "this is probably one of the weirdest things to ever have happened to me." Epona giggled; she was still holding onto him for support, but her walking on two legs was improving. She was also catching onto more and more words as they traveled, slowly becoming used to her new vocal chords. It did not take long for her to learn because she already understood the words' meanings; it was just a matter of vocalizing.

Soon enough, the two of them reached Link's house, but once there they froze. Epona eyed the ladder leading up to the door with distrust.

"Later?" she asked hopefully. Link sighed; he was exhausted and only wanted to go to bed, but he had to take care of Epona first, and if she was still having trouble walking...

"I guess so, because I don't trust you climbing just yet. Let me just go up and get you some clothes, then we'll go to the mayor's house to see if we can't find you somewhere to sleep," he said. "Wait here." Without another word, he scaled the ladder and unlocked the front door, then slipped inside and was welcomed by darkness and the comforting smell of home. He breathed in deeply, then went straight to his chest and pulled out his smallest pair of tan pants and a white shirt that didn't fit him anymore, hoping they would do. After slight deliberation, he changed his clothes, as well, and ended up in plain country-wear rather than the green and gold outfit he usually wore.

Finished changing, he stifled a huge yawn and clamboured down the ladder to where Epona waited patiently.

"Here," he said, handing her the clothes. "You can change at Bo's house." Epona took the clothes, letting out a large yawn herself. Link grinned and took her by the arm. "Let's go get some sleep."

Ordon Village was just waking up as they entered. No lights were on in Fado's house right before them, and Link knew it would be a couple of hours yet before the large seventeen year-old awoke. To their right, Sera was just opening shop. Link could hear her bustling around inside as they passed the front door, and her cat peeped out of the window at them curiously. Just before he led Epona across the bridge, a voice called out from the left and he turned to see Rusl and Colin walking toward them, both holding fishing poles.

"Morning, Link!" Rusl called with a smile.

"Good morning, Rusl, Colin," Link replied, retuning the smile and winking at little Colin. The young blonde boy flushed shyly and looked at his feet as he mumbled "Mornin'."

"Who is this?" Rusl asked, turning his kind blue eyes to Epona. Link cleared his throat.

"Um, I found her wandering around Hyrule Field," he said, deciding to stick with the story he had told Coro for now. "I'm taking her to the mayor's."

"Hm. Are you new to Hyrule, my dear?" Rusl asked, directing the question to Epona, who shook her head silently. He smiled in understanding. "Shy, eh? That's all right. Welcome to Ordon Village." He turned back to Link, frowning slightly. "You look dead on your feet. Did you have a rough night?"

"I just didn't get much sleep is all," Link said. "But I'm planning on catching up once I've gotten this girl all settled." Rusl nodded.

"All right, then. Take care," he said, taking Colin by the shoulder with a smile. Link nodded and returned the smile, giving Colin's head an affectionate pat as they passed. Colin smiled up at him, then turned his gaze to Epona.

"I think I've seen you before," he said quietly. "I recognize your eyes." Epona blinked, but Link pulled her gently away before anything more could be said.

Once across the bridge, Link hurried to the mayor's house, anxious to get back to his home and sleep. He knocked twice on the big wooden door before it was pulled open by a blonde girl of about sixteen.

"Ilia," Link breathed. He had been hoping it was her and not her father; she asked fewer questions. "I need a favor."

"Yes?" Ilia asked politely, glancing curiously at Epona.

"Can you let this girl sleep here for a while? I would take her to my place but she's a little unsteady on her feet and can't climb the ladder," Link said quickly. Ilia smiled brightly and stepped aside, allowing them into the house.

"Of course, it's not a problem," she said. Epona smiled at her as she passed; of course she knew the girl from when she had been a horse. Ilia had been one of the few people who had been able to calm her down when she was too riled up.

"So who is she?" Ilia asked as she helped Link grab blankets and spread them onto the couch while Epona changed. Link sighed and gave the same story he had given Coro and Rusl earlier, and Ilia seemed to buy it.

"Well, whoever she is, I have no problem with letting her stay here a while," she said. Link grinned with relief.

"Thank you. I'll repay you for this, I promise," he said. Ilia just smiled up at him.

"Start by getting some sleep. You look exhausted." Link shook his head and sat on the couch beside Epona, who had just returned and lain down on the couch.

"I'll stay with her until she goes to sleep. I don't want her to be scared because I'm not here," he said. As though responding to that statement, Epona reached out and took one of Link's hands before closing her eyes and sighing in contentment. Ilia - unbeknownst to the two on the couch - frowned slightly at this, but said nothing.

"When my father gets up I'll explain everything to him, so you don't have to worry about waiting here until then," she said quietly after a moment. Link nodded in reply, so Ilia began to fuss in the kitchen, getting things ready for the day. In her concentration she half forgot she had company, so when she felt a light hand on her shoulder as she cracked eggs for breakfast, she jumped almost a foot. A soft laugh made her calm down, though, and she turned to face a tiredly smiling Link.

"She's asleep," he whispered. "I'll come get her in a few hours. If she wakes up, tell her that I'm only going to be gone for a bit, okay?"

"Sure," Ilia said. Link gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks," he said, and then he left.

Ilia stood by the counter, an egg still in her right hand, watching the door he had just exitted through. Her heart was thumping a bit harder than normal, and when she raised her left hand to her cheek, it felt warm. She sighed, then turned back to her work with a slight smile on her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading! (and seriously, people. COMMENTS LUV.)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_** Another update! Yes, I know these haven't been the most exciting chapters ever, but please bear with me, people - I promise the action will come! For now, just read and enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Again, I don't own anything Legend of Zelda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**3.**

Link hadn't even been inside for more than a minute or so before he collapsed onto his bed in the dark and fell immediately into a deep sleep. His dreams were haunted by Kargaroks the size of castles and his inability to fight them because his sword and bow kept disappearing. During one dream, he was groping for the missing sword when suddenly something joined him, something dark, malignant, and somewhat familiar.

"_Link_."

He spun, brandishing a sword that was not there at a foe whom he could not see.

"Who's there?" he demanded, but his voice tapered into nothing, eaten by the blackness surrounding him. Behind his back a Kargarok cried; he swung around to face it and was greeted by nothing but darkness and that foreboding presence.

"_Link._"

"What do you want?" Link cried, fear making his voice quaver. He felt surrounded. The blackness closed in from all sides, and all manner of dark creatures seethed within its depths. A flock of keese shrieked at him from somewhere above. Three Twilight Shadow Beasts moved just out of sight, waiting for him to enter the shadowy recesses of their domain.

"_Link._"

"Stop it!" Link screamed, clutching his head in trembling hands and falling to his knees. He tried to say more but found himself unable; he opened his eyes and looked at his hands only to realize that he was in wolf form. There was the chain around his left paw, and the familiar weight of Midna on his back. Relieved beyond measure to have the Twilight Princess with him, he turned to look at her, but what he saw instead was so terrifying that he was at last able to force himself awake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Link bolted upright in his bed, covered in sweat, heart pounding. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, calming himself as he always did after he had a Twilight nightmare. It had become ritual, ever since the dreams had started over a month ago. It seemed that he would never really leave the Twilight behind him.

After a couple of moments spent composing himself, he got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. He hadn't had a decent wash for almost two days now and figured the hot water and steam could help clear his barely rejuvenated mind. As he made his way to the bathroom he glanced out the window and saw that the sun had fully risen, which meant Ordon was awake and bustling. He wondered if Epona had awoken yet, and the thought that she might be all by herself at the mayor's house quickened his pace as he washed and dressed. Once outside, he ruffled his dark blonde hair a bit to get it to sit right, then allowed the warm midday breeze to dry it while setting off at a jog for the mayor's house.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun streaming down between puffy clouds. The weather was mild and Link had not even broken a sweat by the time he reached the mayor's house. He paused before knocking and listened closely to what was going on inside; he heard muffled voices and then a bubbling of laughter. Smiling slightly, he knocked once on the door. This time it was a beaming Mayor Bo who answered.

"Link!" he exclaimed in his booming voice, tusk-like moustaches bobbing. "We were just talking about you! Come in, come in!" He reached out a strong arm and pulled Link inside, holding him tightly against his portly frame as he kicked the door shut behind them. "Look who has decided to grace us with his presence!" Link smiled weakly at Ilia and Epona, who were both peering at him from the couch. Epona rose demurely to her feet and Link noticed that she had changed out of his clothes and into one of Ilia's dresses. It was a dark maroon colour, accented by lighter hues of pink and magenta. Her light hair had been combed and pulled back, as well.

"Good sleep?" she asked, folding her hands before her. Link stared, stunned by how beautiful she looked.

"Uh... yeah. You?" he asked. Epona smiled.

"Yes, very good."

Bo looked between the two of them curiously, then finally let Link go and went over to his daughter, clapping her genially on the shoulder.

"Well, Ilia and I would both like to know exactly where you picked up this smart little girl. We've been chatting for a good half hour or so now, and she catches on extremely fast!" Link winced; he hadn't thought he was _that_ late...

"Sorry, I -"

"Say no more!" Bo interrupted, waving a large hand. "She's been nothing but polite and charming. It's our pleasure to host her." Epona's smile broadened at this and she bounced over to stand beside Link, taking his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Mayor has been very nice," she said, brown eyes gleaming. She then turned and bowed to Bo and Ilia. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, young lady," the mayor replied, bowing in return. Ilia bowed, too; Link thought he saw a shadow of a frown cross her face, but it was gone and replaced by a smile within a second.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked. "Or, should I say lunch?" Her eyes twinkled merrily and Link couldn't help but grin.

"Lunch would be great."

While Bo cleaned himself up and Ilia bustled around in the kitchen, Link talked quietly with Epona in the front room. They sat on the couch, Epona curled up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Link kept an arm around her. It seemed he had been right in thinking that she might get nervous to wake up and find him not there; Epona reluctantly admitted that she had been afraid he had left her, but Ilia explained that Link would be back soon, and Bo was as welcoming and friendly as ever, so the feeling did not last long. Link had just apologized for the sixth time when a crash came from the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Link called, about to rise.

"No, no! It's fine! I got it!" Link hesitated, then slowly relaxed again.

"Tell her," Epona said suddenly, lifting her head from Link's shoulder to look him in the eye.

"Sorry?" Epona sat up and faced him, her chocolatey eyes serious.

"Tell her who I am." Link frowned.

"I will. At least, I was planning to." He paused. "Why now?"

"She is sad," Epona said softly. "Just tell her who I am. She will understand and be not sad. You will see." Silently marveling at how fast Epona was picking up speech, Link rose without another word and headed for the kitchen. He hesitated at the threshold, watching Ilia's back as she washed some apples for their meal. She did look rather tense...

"Ilia." The girl cocked her blonde head, indicating that she was listening, but did not look up from her task. Link cleared his throat nervously. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" The rag squeaked slightly as she rubbed the apples clean.

"Well, it's complicated..."

"Mm-hm."_Squeak._

"... and I'm actually not sure if you'll believe me..."

_Squeak_.

"... so I'd appreciate it if you would give me your full attention."

Ilia finally turned and raised her eyes to meet Link's, a smile on her face. She wiped her hands absently on the apron at her waist.

"What's up?" she asked. Link took in a deep breath before beginning.

"I didn't find that girl wandering around in Hyrule Field. I've actually known her for quite a while, and so have you," he said. Ilia's smile faded as he spoke, her neat brows drawing together.

"What do yo -" Link held up a hand.

"Just wait. You know how fairies have been said to meddle sometimes in the affairs of humans?" he asked. Ilia nodded. "Well, a fairy meddled last night and - maybe by accident - turned Epona into a human." He pointed toward the couch. "_That_ human."

Ilia said nothing for a long time. She stared at Link, then at Epona, who was watching from the couch. Her face was so innocent, so open, that Ilia had trouble disbelieving. She brushed past Link without a word and knelt before Epona, looking intently into the girl's dark brown eyes.

"Epona?" she whispered. Epona smiled and nodded. Ilia's face suddenly split into a grin and she gazed up at Link with eyes full of wonder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After lunch the three went out for a walk and some fresh air. Link and Ilia sat and dipped their feet in the creek while Epona frolicked in the shallows nearby.

"So how did it happen?" Ilia asked eagerly. Her mood had greatly improved since she had learned the truth and Link had to give Epona the credit; how she had known what to say was beyond him, but then so was the idea that he had taken advice from a horse.

"I'm not entirely sure," Link replied with a shrug, watching little silver fish dance around his feet. "I was kind of unconscious for that part." Ilia stopped kicking her feet, gaping at him.

"Why? What happened?" Link blushed at the concern in her voice.

"It was nothing, really."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure it wasn't nothing. Tell me!" Link glanced at her and winced; she was fixing him with an intense stare. He looked away, chewing his lip. "Link," she warned.

"All right, all right! I fell. Kind of. Look, it really was nothing." Ilia looked skeptical.

"You fell."

"Yes."

"Off of Epona?"

"Not really..."

"You just fell."

"Sort of."

"Just standing around and then _whoops_! Down you go?"

"_Fine!_" Link yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I tripped, okay? Now just laugh at me and we can move on." When Ilia did not say anything, Link glanced at her and immediately regretted it. She was biting her cheek to keep her mirth inside and her eyes were sparkling.

"You tripped, and in doing so, you knocked yourself out?" she asked, her voice shaking from barely suppressed laughter.

"That's right. Now laugh. Get it over with. It's funny, I don't care," Link said sulkily, tossing a pebble into the creek. With permission granted, Ilia burst into a fit of giggles and fell back onto the soft grass.

"Sorry," she chuckled, wiping her eyes. "What happened when you woke up?"

Slowly at first, but then with increasing enthusiasm, Link recalled how he had first interviewed Epona and then tested to make sure she actually was who she claimed to be.

Meanwhile, Epona was splashing around in the cool, clear water a ways upstream. She always remained in Link's sight (mostly from habit), but her playing was slowly taking her further and further away. At first she did not notice, but soon she found herself near the small pond behind Sera's store. Awed by the peaceful beauty of it, Epona ceased splashing and watched as the sunlight sparkled on the minute waves and created beautiful patterns upon the bottom of the shallower areas.

"Hi," a small voice said from behind her. Epona turned to find the small blonde boy from earlier looking up at her with wide blue eyes, his right hand gripping a fishing pole.

"Hi," she replied with a smile.

"My dad and I just finished fishing," the boy - Colin, was it? - said quietly.

"Catch fish?" Epona asked.

"Yeah." Colin glanced away and shuffled his feet shyly. "What's your name?" Epona opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped, glancing toward where Link and Ilia were talking.

"Can't say," she murmured. Colin timidly motioned for her to come closer. Epona crouched beside him so that they were at eye level.

"I think I know who you are," he whispered. Epona sat back on her heels in surprise, but Colin held up a finger. "I'm not going to tell anyone, so you don't have to worry about that. But I know I've seen your eyes before."

"You sure?" Epona asked breathlessly. Colin nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He glanced behind him and Epona followed his gaze; his father, Rusl, had approached Link and Ilia, and the three of them were now talking. "I'd better go," Colin said. "Bye." He waved and then skipped over to where the three friends were standing.

Epona watched him go, filled with curiosity. She rose to her feet and twirled a piece of her light hair, something that was threatening to become a nervous habit. Without another thought she hurried to follow him.

"Ah, here she is," Rusl said as Epona joined the group. "Looking even more stunning than before, I must say," he added with a bow and a wink. Epona bowed back, but she was too distracted to really pay attention to what he had said. She stepped up to Link and took his hand, then stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. Link frowned slightly at first but as he listened be broke into a broad smile.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" he asked, then allowed Epona to lead him away from the little group.

"You didn't really have to whisper that," he said once they were out of hearing range, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure they would have understood that you wanted to speak with me alone, and you never have to be afraid that I'll say no." Epona flushed slightly, but smiled.

"I have question," she said. "Can we go to shaman village?" Link's brow furrowed slightly.

"Shaman village?" he muttered to himself, trying to think of what she meant.

"Yes. With spring and bomb man."

"You want to go to Kakariko?" Epona nodded emphatically. "Now?" Another nod. Link shrugged. "Sure, we can go. I just have to run one errand before we leave, okay?"

"Okay!" Epona grinned and hugged him enthusiastically, then ran back over to where Ilia was still speaking with Rusl and Colin. Link watched her go with a smile, amused by her excitement, but his face slowly darkened as she walked off with Ilia in the direction of the mayor's house. His talk with Ilia had shed some light on a few important unanswered questions concerning Epona's transformation, like how long it would last and what would exactly would happen when (or if) the spell wore off? He waved to Rusl and Colin as they headed back home, then began the trek up to Fado's farm, wondering exactly why Epona wanted to go Kakariko so badly.

_Oh well_, he thought as he passed the mayor's house. _I'm sure all these questions will be answered soon enough_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Don't forget - comments are love! Oh, and thanks to everyone who already has commented - I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves! Tootles! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** Welcome, my friends, to the fourth chapter of my fic! I just want to thank everyone who has left me the most AMAZING comments, and give them some well-deserved recognition.

So a special thanks to: SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491 (Who gave me wonderful suggestions for later chapters, as well. Thanks, Sono!), Oniyuri Tiger Lily, Eve N. Inglites, tikitikirevenge, xTheTwilightPrincessx, jared2492, misaki-san, Bakalakadakaman, BlueIrish, The Silverdark Knight, Ray Rune, Spiritual Stone, divinedemon1, Leiland, and Katie.

It means a lot to me that you guys are following along, so thanks! Knowing that people are reading also gives me more incentive to write - I wrote two consecutive chapters last night and have plans for at least three more! You guys ROCK!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still do not own anything Legend of Zelda. And now my friend does not even have the video game at her disposal (her stupid older brother took it back to college with him) so I am sadly suffering from major Twilight Princess withdrawal.

Please enjoy and comment!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**4.**

Some could have said that the argument going on in front of Mayor Bo's house was similar to a lover's spat. The boy was frustrated and confused, the girl stubborn and miffed. The only thing that differed was the widely unknown fact that said girl was actually a horse.

"I'm serious, it doesn't mean anything! We just need a way to get to Kakariko," Link said, sounding desperate, but Epona merely turned away, arms crossed. Link growled and ran agitated hands through his hair. "Look, I just - I was thinking of you, okay? I didn't think you'd want to walk _all the way there_." Epona still did not reply, and the boy threw his arms up in exasperation. "It's just a horse!" he cried. "Not even a good one, at that!"

"Hey!" Fado yelled from a little ways away.

"Sorry, Fado," Link added quickly, then turned back to the light-haired girl who still had her back to him. He lowered his voice to a whisper, not knowing who might be listening. "Epona, _please_. It's the fastest way to get to Kakariko." He paused. "Epona, I am _not_ replacing you. I would never do that." Epona stiffened a bit and glanced over her shoulder at her master.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I _swear_." Epona hesitated, then gave in; there was no way she could resist the pleading look in his blue eyes. She turned and took his extended hand, which he squeezed gently before leading her over to the waiting horse. He was a black stallion, and - despite Link's words - a very sturdy horse. Link had asked Fado to borrow him and also to borrow a saddle and bridle, deciding that it might not be right to use Epona's own. Fado had agreed and equipped the horse - whose name was Fuery - while Link tried to warm Epona to the idea of borrowing a mount.

Needless to say, she hadn't been thrilled.

"Even with Fuery, it should take an hour or so to reach Kakariko," Link said as he helped Epona climb onto the stallion's back. He leaped nimbly up behind her after she was settled, and with a farewell wave to Ilia, Bo, and Fado, they rode at a trot out of Ordon Village.

Link kept an arm around Epona's slim waist as they rode, and as they entered Faron Woods she leaned back against him, nestling her head below his chin comfortably, and settled in for the journey. Link just smiled.

"So why _do_ you want to go to Kakariko?" he asked after they had ridden in silence for a bit. Epona did not answer immediately and Link thought maybe she had fallen asleep, but then she sighed slightly.

"I want to talk to shaman," she said. Link frowned.

"Renado?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Epona shrugged slightly.

"I have questions."

"Questions I can't answer?"

"Yes."

They rode in silence a bit further, passing Coro's now-empty clearing. The woods soon thinned and gave way to the broad expanse of Hyrule Field, and Link began to sense that something was not right. His eyes scanned the sky as they rode, and he dropped his hand from Epona's waist to the hilt of his sword. Epona felt his tension and sat forward in the saddle, holding the pommel with white-knuckled hands. Her heart sank when she saw the great black mass flying toward them: another Kargarok. Link saw it a moment later and cursed darkly and fluently under his breath, making Epona giggle slightly. Her amusement was abruptly cut off when Link dismounted, leaving her alone on Fuery's back.

"No!" she cried, reaching out and grabbing his arm before he could go too far. He turned back to her, startled, his sword half-unsheathed.

"I'm not going far," he said, carefully removing her hand from where it was latched to his bicep.

"Promise?" she demanded. Link smiled.

"I promise." Epona nodded and went back to clutching the pommel; Fuery was shifting nervously beneath her and she did not want to fall. She watched with trepidation as Link jogged away to meet the creature now descending upon them. He unsheathed his sword with a flourrish and - surprisingly - beheaded the Kargarok before it had even finished its first, gutteral cry. Both head and body exploded into ash around him.

"HA!" he yelled, punching the air. "And _that's_how it's done! Yeah!"

Epona gaped at him as he returned, practically skipping and grinning like a maniac.

"That was fast. And you did not fall!" she said. Link's smile disappeared and at first she thought he was angry, but then he let out a loud laugh and jumped up onto Fuery behind her, kicking the stallion into a gallop. Epona squeaked and clung to him as Fuery bucked and then ran, flying through the tall grass at breakneck speed. She was sure she would fall if not for Link's iron grip around her.

Once Epona was used to their new pace, she turned her head slightly and buried her face in Link's white shirt, breathing in the clean smell she had familiarized herself with years ago. She was somewhat frightened of how strong her feelings for her master were and had blamed it on being human, but now she was not so sure. It was one of the things she was planning on asking the shaman once they reached Kakariko, along with a favor or two...

They hadn't been riding for more than fifteen more minutes when suddenly Link pulled Fuery into a halt. Epona started and sat up, looking around for more danger she might not have sensed, but all she saw was the small figure of a man running across the field toward them.

"Mr. Link! Mr. Link!" he called, his voice tiny and far off. Link put a hand above his eyes to shade the bright sunlight.

"It's the Postman," he said.

Sure enough, the marathon-running Postman reached them within a minute, barely breathing heavily. He looked up at Link with protuberant eyes and tipped his red cap respectfully.

"Afternoon, sir. I have a special delivery for a Mr. Link here," he said, digging a white envelope from out of his bag and handing it up. Link took it and looked it over while Epona stared at the odd little man, who was absently scratching his white-clothed backside.

"Thank you," Link said after a moment, and the Postman saluted him.

"It's my job, sir. Onward to mail!" he cried, then ran off. Epona watched him go with a bemused smile.

"He is strange," she said. When Link said nothing in reply, she turned to see what he was doing. He had opened the letter and was now reading it with troubled eyes, a deep frown creasing his brow. Epona glanced at the torn envelope in his hand and knew enough to recognize the Triforce emblazoned in gold on the front: the symbol of the Princess Zelda.

"What is it?" she asked, beginning to worry herself. Link hastily refolded the letter and stuffed it into one of the saddlebags, then snapped Fuery's reins to get them moving again.

"Nothing too important," he said with a smile. Epona narrowed her dark eyes in suspicion, but something in his expression told her not to call him on his lie, so she let it go for the time being.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at Kakariko Village not a half an hour later. The sun was just beginning to fade behind them as Link pulled Fuery into a slow walk at the village's edge. He sighed; this place had so many memories of the Twilight. To the left was Eldin Spring, one of the first spirits he had set free, and the village on the right was where he had found the kidnapped children. Beyond that were the Goron mines; he winced when he remembered the battles that had taken place there since they had almost always resulted in large, multi-colored bruises that refused to go away for weeks.

Link dismounted, then helped Epona down. She gave him a swift hug once she had found her feet.

"Thank you," she said. Link started to reply, but was interrupted by someone calling his name from the village.

"LINK!" A middle-aged man with glasses and a rather large red nose was running toward them, wearing a smock covered in soot and dirty goggles pushed up into his untidy, thinning hair.

"Barnes!" Link called in reply, grinning as the bomb-maker approached. "How've you been?"

"Good, good," Barnes gasped, leaning over to catch his breath. "It's great to see you, m'boy!" He peeked up at Link through the dirty lenses of his glasses, grinning through his beard conspiratorially. "There's something I want to show you."

"Oh?" Link asked, rather wary. He knew that when Barnes had something to show, there was at least a sixty percent chance that it was dangerous. "And what might that be?"

"My new line of bombs," Barnes said in a hushed voice, beckoning for Link to come closer. "They don't use the usual powder that I put into regular bombs. Oh, no, no, no... _these_ babies use an _element_." Link frowned and opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted (again) by the excitable bomb-maker, who was now unstoppable. He continued on with the passion of any inventor, explaining something or other about how he had harnessed the total power of a pure element and used it to create the ultimate explosive device, capable of leveling an entire mountain. While he babbled, Link glanced at Epona, who was watching Barnes with curiosity and appeared to be hanging on his every word. He finally managed to catch her eye with a grin, and her dark cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the village. Fuery screamed and reared, the whites of his eyes showing in terror. Link quickly grabbed the startled Epona away from the stallion's flailing hooves, then took the horse's reins and pulled him back to the ground.

"Oh, no!" Barnes cried in a panic, looking back toward the village; people were coming out of stores and houses, and the babble of their confused and worried voices carried easily over to where the three were standing. "My bombs!" Without another word, he sprinted back to his shop, which Link could now see was leaking smoke out of the windows.

"What happened?" Epona asked, her voice shaking. Link looked down to see her clinging to his shirt, and he could feel her trembling.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," he said comfortingly, holding her close. "It happens a lot with Barnes," he added with a half-smiled, and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Is shaman here?" she asked, peering at the crowds bustling around Barnes's smoking shop.

"I don't see him yet, but I'm sure -"

"Link." Link looked up and saw none other than Renado himself walking toward them, his dark face calm and almost grim, and definitely too collected to have noticed the explosion a moment before. _Perfect timing, as to be expected_, Link thought.

"Renado. How are you?" he asked. Renado gave a tight-lipped smile in return, stopping a few feet away. Luda held onto his skirts, peering around her father, and Link smiled at her. "Hello, Luda." Being addressed, the young girl stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello, Link," she said maturely, then greeted Epona in the same way. "Hello, miss." Epona nodded politely, but her attention was fixed on Renado: the shaman she had so wished to see. But now that she was here, she found herself trembling with nerves. He was an imposing man, tall and dark, and even though she knew him to be kind-hearted, she found herself unable to meet his gaze.

"Link, I assume you have heard the news from the capital," Renado said, and Link's eyes widened in shock; he would not have thought that Renado, of all people, would know what Zelda had written to him! As though reading his thoughts, Renado smiled.

"I have my _own_ ways of knowing, Hero of Hyrule. There is no need for you to worry about the Princess's private communications being vulnerable." He then turned his dark eyes to Epona, who looked away shyly. "You wished to speak with me, my dear?" he asked. The girl finally looked him in the eyes with a gasp.

"How did you -?"

"Like I said, I have my own ways," Renado said quietly. He held out a hand to her. "Shall we?" Epona hesitantly reached out to take his hand, then looked up at Link with a pleading look. He shrugged and removed his arm from her shoulders.

"Go ahead," he said. Epona gulped and nodded. She allowed Renado to grasp her hand and lead her away toward his house, only turning back once to fix Link with an almost helpless look. He gave her an encouraging smile, but it died as soon as she disappeared with Renado and Luda into the shaman's home. There was something about Renado's manner that rubbed him the wrong way... the priest was not usually so mysterious and reserved. Did he possibly know something that Link did not?

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," he muttered, patting Fuery's nose. The horse snorted and shook his great black head, making Link smile. "C'mon," he said as he began leading the stallion into Kakariko. "We may as well visit some friends while we're here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The inside of Renado's house was very neat and smelled faintly of incense, although at the time Epona did not know exactly what incense was. She stood uncomfortably by the door, watching as Luda trotted upstairs to her room and Renado fussed with a kettle near the stove.

"Tea?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded mutely, and the priest placed the full kettle onto a burner, then walked over to the table, motioning for her to take a seat across from him. She obeyed, remaining on the very edge of the chair. Renado's smile broadened when he noticed this. "There is no need for you to be nervous or frightened, my dear. I already know you are not all you seem." He relaxed back into his own chair, folding his hands over his stomach. "Will you tell me your story?"

"I..." Epona began to speak, but then stopped. Would Link want her to divulge her secret? He had been hesitant to tell even Ilia, so what would he think about her telling this strange priest?

"It is all right, my child. Anything you tell me will not leave this room, I promise," Renado said kindly. Epona looked into his dark eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"My name is Epona, and I am not girl," she said quietly. Renado's brow creased a bit, but he said nothing. She continued. "I was horse. But last night fairy named Faya told me she would grant my wish." She paused, looking away. "I wanted to be human, now I am." Renado made no comment, but Epona felt no need to go on. She reflected back on the night before with closed eyes and listened intently to the increasing whistle of the kettle on the stove. Soon it was screeching, and Epona heard Renado stand to fetch it.

"Am I right in saying you were Link's horse?" he asked softly as he poured the hot water into two cups. Epona opened her eyes.

"Yes."

"And he knows?"

"Yes." Renado crushed tea leaves into both cups and stirred them, then carried them carefully to the table and sat down again.

"Why have you come to speak to me?" he asked, holding his cup in both hands. Epona stared at the tea leaves still swirling in the bottom of her cup.

"There is something I would like to ask of you," she said carefully. Renado sipped his tea and said nothing, but his expression urged her to continue. She took a deep breath. "I would like you to grant me a wish."

"And what would that be?"

Epona fixed intense, chocolate eyes on the shaman, and her hands clenched into determined fists on the table.

"To be human forever."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kind of a cliffy, I know... I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! Please leave your comments, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_** Here we are, another chapter. Man, I have to get writing - I don't like waiting this long between updates! Oh, well. Thanks for all the comments again! They make me super happy!

Just some clarification: The beginning of this chapter is a flashback. You get to see more into Epona's mind and how she feels about the transformation.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything "Legend of Zelda." I don't even have any games! -sob-

Please enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**5.**

_Epona opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a white mist. She felt different, almost smaller. A glance down at her body told her exactly why. She gasped and her dark brown eyes widened in wonder; she was human! _

_She slowly lifted her hooves - hands! - until they were before her face, then wiggled her fingers experimentally. When each one moved as it was told, she felt her human face break out into a grin. She touched the smooth teeth in her mouth, her lips, her small, delicate nose, and then ran her fingers through her mane. It was softer than she would ever have imagined, almost like touching the silk she had once seen the Princess Zelda wearing when she had been a horse. Epona remembered feeling the slippery, soft material sliding along her back when the princess had been riding behind her master and ran her fingers though her mane again, this time bringing it before her eyes and eyeing the color. It was lighter than she had expected when she had seen the darker complexion of her hands and body._

_Her body. She looked down at it and allowed her hands to explore its curves, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin. She was not wearing clothes, of course, but that was not why she felt so naked; where was her fur? Sure, there were patches, but nothing like the coat she had once had as a horse. She wondered why she was not colder. She hesitated, then gently touched her breasts. They felt so strange, and what was their purpose? The mere thought that every human female had them was baffling._

_"Having fun?" Epona jumped and looked up to see another girl standing a few feet away from her, thin arms crossed before a suspiciously flat chest. The girl was pale, almost translucent, and had a silvery mane that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, tied into intricate knots and braids. She was wearing only a gauzy wrap the colour of pearls that clung to her slim form like mist. It was her eyes, however, that caught Epona's immediate attention. Her irises were also a pearly white, and she had no pupils. As light as her eyes were, they were framed by even lighter lashes which looked like they were covered in frost; the entire effect made her look distinctly ethereal._

_"You don't recognize me," the girl said with a smile. "I am Faya." Epona's eyes widened in realization._

_"The fairy," she said, then put a hand to her throat; that was strange. She did not remember knowing how to talk._

_"It's all right. You can speak with me in this world, and you will catch on soon enough out there," Faya said._

_"Why am I here?" Epona asked._

_"This is the in-between stage for your wish, where you have the option either to go through with it, or step back," the fairy said, her white eyes intense. "This is where you make your final decision. So." She raised a pale eyebrow. "Do you really want to be a human?"_

_Epona really thought about it. She closed her eyes and imagined her life as a horse, the esteemed steed of Hyrule's greatest hero. Then she thought of that great hero and felt a warm feeling wiggle its way into her stomach. She thought of all the good times the two of them had spent together, with him treating her to kisses and kind words and encouraging smiles. Then there were the times of peril, when he had been in danger and she had been unable to help him because she was only a horse. And then she thought of how much she loved him, and how it was so much more than just an animal's affection for its owner. Was it really normal for her to worry about him so much, or to have felt such despair whenever he was in danger or hurt?_

_If she were human... she could show him her real feelings, and not just through lovingly nuzzling him or standing over him protectively as he slept. There could be conversations, hugs, maybe even real kisses._

_Epona opened her eyes._

_"Yes. I want to be human," she declared. Faya nodded and stepped closer._

_"All right then. Just a few warnings before we begin." The fairy lifted a hand and held up one thin, pale finger. "One: This spell is not permanent. It will last two weeks, maybe three. You alone will be able to tell when the effects will fade." She added a finger. "Two: Unless you specifically tell someone to remember what happened throughout the course of the spell, all except yourself will forget that it happened. So you could spend an entire year as a human, but unless you tell Link to remember your time as a human before you turn back, he will remember nothing about it and go on with life as usual." She raised a third finger. "And three: The spell cannot be reversed until it has run its course. If you decide halfway through that you are sick of being human and want to become a horse again, too bad. Are we clear?" Epona began to nod, then stopped._

_"You are sure it will only last a couple weeks?" she asked._

_"Of course. Any longer, and it could get complicated, you know?" Faya said. Epona made a face._

_"What if I _want_ it to go longer?" Faya narrowed her unearthly eyes and Epona shut her mouth nervously._

_"You should not even consider that. It could be dangerous," the fairy warned. She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that Link will be happy about this? Not having a horse, I mean." _

_"No, but it is what I want. If things go badly I will not tell him to remember," Epona said. She was surprised at herself before the words were even out of her mouth; did she really believe things might not go well? What could go wrong? She could find out that Link loved someone else, like Zelda... She shook her head to clear that thought as Faya flexed her hands daintily._

_"If you're sure," she said. "Are you ready?" Epona stood up straight, chocolate eyes shining._

_"I am."_

_"Then I wish you well." There was a flash of light, and a warmth spread throughout Epona's body, and then she blacked out._

_When she awoke, it was to darkness. She blinked and struggled to sit up but her balance was all off. Then she remembered Faya, and the dream-like place she had been in before. Determined, she placed her palms on the ground and pushed herself into a sitting position, then looked around. The field was the same, but now she saw new colors in the grass and the sky. She glanced down and found Link, who was still sprawled motionless in the grass. Her heart thumped wildly; what would he think when he saw her? What would he say?_

_Hesitantly, Epona reached out a hand and lightly touched his tunic, which also had a new color to it. It matched the surrounding grasses more than it had before. She smiled slightly and let her hand move up to his soft hair, but as soon as she felt it on her fingertips, he began to stir._

_She jumped back, suddenly afraid. She wasn't ready yet! She needed more time to think of what to do, how to act! But then he rose, rubbing his head, and she knew she what she should do. She cautiously reached out and, before she could think about it too much, poked him in the back, thinking, _Here it goes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"To be human forever."_

Renado stared at her over his teacup, then swallowed and gently set it down.

"Why?" he asked simply. Epona bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if she should tell him the truth. Would he laugh at her silly feelings? Ridicule her for longing for Link? It did not matter; if she wanted him to help her, then she would have to tell him.

"I am in love with someone," she finally said. Renado nodded knowingly.

"Love can make us do strange things. I understand your predicament. The question is, does he return your love?" he asked. Epona cupped her hands around her tea, tapping the ceramic lightly with her nails.

"I do not know," she whispered. Renado leaned forward and placed a hand over hers.

"I think you do," he said kindly. Epona closed her eyes and felt something wet slide out from underneath her left eyelid. Surprised, she lifted her hand to wipe it away. "But," Renado continued, and Epona opened her eyes to watch his expression, "even if he does not return your feelings now, that does not mean he never will." He was smiling now, and Epona found herself believing him.

"So will you help me?" she said. Renado sat back and sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"I am going to wait before we do anything rash. I want to see what Link thinks about the situation before I make my decision of whether or not to help you," he explained. Epona smiled, not even questioning how he knew she had been speaking of Link.

"That is fine."

"So when will the spell end?" Renado asked after a few moments of silence. Epona shrugged, lowering her eyes to the table sadly.

"Fairy said two weeks, maybe three."

"Too soon for you?"

"Yes."

"I see." Renado sipped his tea quietly, then abruptly rose to his feet. "May I show you something?" Epona nodded and stood, as well, then followed him up the stairs Luda had run up a few minutes ago. They emerged in Renado's bedchamber, and the shaman walked over to the small table beside his bed. He carefully picked up an old red box and brushed a little dust off of it, then held it out to Epona. She took it from him and saw that inside was a beautifully engraved, and obviously very valuable, golden necklace.

"It belonged to my wife," Renado said quietly, smiling fondly down at it. "She died when Luda was very young, and it was much too soon." Epona was speechless. She ran a finger over the delicate chain. She had never seen something so beautiful. Renado placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes. "I know what you mean when you say that you do not want love to end too soon," he said, and Epona felt more tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Link was looking through the merchandise at the store across the road from Barnes's shop. He was eyeing a Goron-made shield with much interest and had just reached out to touch it when a small voice from his right called out.

"Don't touch that unless you plan to buy it!" Link jumped as a little boy of about 4 years of age walked up, chubby arms crossed and a stern expression on his baby face.

"I wasn't going to hurt it," Link protested, a little insulted at being chided by a toddler. Said toddler, Malo, glared at the blonde young man almost three times his size, shaking his head and making his light brown topknot sway.

"It doesn't matter. I can take no chances," he said incisively. He turned away. "Please don't make me come back over here." Then he marched back behind the counter. Link muttered inaudibly under his breath about being told off by four year-olds and stepped out of the store.

The sun had now set beyond the cliffs to the west of Kakariko, and the village was immersed in twilight. Link shuddered despite himself and glanced worriedly at the shadows, recalling his dreams. He could almost see the Twilight vermin writhing in the darkness. Feeling a little embarrassed, he turned right around and reentered the shop, looking for company, even if it _was_ in the form of an oddly mature, stern little business tycoon.

"Back to make a purchase?" Malo inquired when he saw that Link had returned.

"No, just waiting for a friend to finish her business. I'll be out of your hair soon enough," the older boy said, leaning against the wall with a sigh.

"You can stay for as long as you need." Link glanced at the small boy, but he was fussing over some papers behind the counter, refusing to make eye contact. "Sometimes I like company, and I miss you once in a while." Link smiled at the reluctant sign of affection and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

"Thanks, Malo." The boy grunted in return, and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

The comfortable atmosphere was abruptly shattered by a tremendous explosion. Malo screamed and ducked below the counter as the entire shop shook, and Link hurried over once he had recovered his balance.

"Are you all right?" he yelled over the aftershocks ricocheting off the nearby cliff-sides. Malo nodded, tears in his big eyes. Link crouched down behind the counter and took the child protectively into his arms just as another detonation erupted, rocking the entire village again. Malo wailed, and Link tried to cover him as much as he could; some of the store's merchandise was being rattled from its shelves and the pair found themselves immersed in a shower of books and jars. One of the heavier jars broke on Link's back and he winced, feeling shards of glass embed themselves in his skin. It was only after the final aftershock of the explosion had retreated into the distance that Link lifted his head, surveying the damage. The store was a mess. All of Malo's precious accoutrements were scattered from their resting places, some of them broken beyond repair. Link carefully rose to his feet, mindful of his injuries, and lifted Malo into his arms. The child, once so mature and collected, now clutched at the older boy with terror and desperation befitting his age.

"You're okay, right?" Link asked, and Malo nodded mutely. Link carefully stepped through the rubble toward the door. Before he could even touch the handle, though, it burst open, admitting another young boy of about 10 years. His red bandana was crooked and his dark hair and eyes were wild as he stopped in his tracks, staring at Link without comprehension.

"L-Link?" he stammered hoarsely.

"Talo, what was that?" Link demanded, hefting Malo in his arms. Talo barely glanced at his little brother before grabbing Link by the hand and dragging him out of the shop.

"Barnes. He was working on something in his house and then, well, you heard," he said quickly, dragging Link along with a strength beyond his years. "He's trapped now, and no one can get in to help in. Will you?"

"Urm," was all that Link could manage before he found himself staring at the fiery, smoking house that belonged to Barnes the bombsmith. He halted, eyes wide, and carefully put Malo down beside his brother, to the toddler's distress.

"Please, Link," a woman standing nearby said. Link looked at her; she was clutching a wrap around herself with one hand and with the other held the hand of a young girl. The girl had obviously been crying, judging by the tears streaking her sooty cheeks, but now her big blue eyes were too full of trust for Link to be comfortable. When he saw that her mother's eyes held the same emotion he gulped.

"He's in... _there_?" he asked, eyeing the flaming house with distrust.

"Yes. Please, you have to help him," the woman said. Link nodded absently, trying to figure out where to enter. The door? That window? It seemed like every opening was surrounded by fire...

"Please." That was the little girl. Link sighed and faced them with an encouraging smile.

"I'll do what I can," he said, and both seemed satisfied. He turned back to the house with a sinking feeling, then braced himself and walked toward it.

A soft voice called his name and he looked around, back to Renado's house. The shaman, his daughter, and Epona were all outside, the last having called his name. She fixed him with a pleading look, as though begging him not to go through with this, and he found he could only stare.

_I'm sorry_, he thought, and entered the inferno.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ahhh, another cliffy! I'm so horrible, I know. Please leave a review! Thanks, guys! TEH LUV! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_** It took my longer than usual to update... sorry, guys! The first part of this chapter gave me loads of trouble for some reason. Hope it came out okay! Just a couple things before we get down to business:

I'm sorry to the few people who were upset by my cliffy, and even thought I'd kill off Link. NOTE: I HAVE NO INTENTION OF MURDERING THE HERO OF HYRULE. (I cannot, however, take responsibility for whatever my little Plot Bunny plans to do...) But I think it's cute that you care!

Also, this seems to be turning more and more into a romance rather than a friendship fic, so I'm thinking of taking a vote. When you review for this chapter, kindly tell me whether you want romance or friendship between Link and Epona. I will take the results into consideration for how the plot will continue!

Thanks, guys! Enjoy and comment, please!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything Legend of Zelda. Except an old Gameboy game that I found in the back of my closet last Tuesday. (YAY!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**6.**

Heat and smoke came at Link in a wave as soon as he walked through the door. He covered his mouth and nose to avoid breathing too much of the smoke, but his assaulted eyes burned painfully as he searched the room for Barnes.

_I can't stay in here very long_, he thought. _The smoke will kill me if the fire doesn't._ He knew that Barnes's workshop was in the basement, so he carefully made his way over to the door leading downstairs. Wary, Link placed his palm on the door before trying the handle and immediately retracted it with a hiss of pain; the wood was red hot, clear evidence that the fire had originated in the workshop. Barely hesitating, Link kicked the door in and was hit with such a wave of heat that at first he had to back away.

"Barnes!" he called, his voice barely audible over the rushing of the fire below. There was no reply, but he had not really been expecting one, so he just steeled himself and headed down the stairs. He could see the flames now, dancing on the left side of the staircase and spreading quickly, casting eerie shadows upon the walls. The fire crackled and wood creaked as it was splintered by the heat, which was so overpowering that the basement felt like an oven.

Link reached the bottom of the stairs and looked to his left, toward the largest part of the fire. His heart skipped; part of the ceiling had already fallen in, and timbers the size of tree trunks were hanging awkwardly from above and leaning against the walls. What was left of the ceiling was quickly being consumed by flames, and Link knew he had very little time before the entire house collapsed around him.

"Barnes!" he tried calling again. This time, something shifted from among the fallen timbers and Link thought he heard a groan. He hurried over, shielding his head as ashes and some small fragments of flaming wood rained down, and strained to spot the bomb-smith among the debris. Heat was rising in waves around him and his vision was blurred, but he finally caught sight of an arm protruding from underneath a fallen timber. He rushed over and crouched down to see underneath the pile of wood, and - sure enough - found the red-headed bomb-maker lying beneath.

"Link, oh, thank god, thank god..." Barnes cried when he caught sight of the boy.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Link said, eyeing the fallen timbers and trying to find the best way to pull the bomb-smith out. "Everything's going to be fine." Barnes nodded mutely, tears running down his blackened cheeks behind his glasses. Link rose to his feet and surveyed the damage around him, wishing he had had some kind of experience with this sort of thing. Defeating monsters and creatures of darkness was obviously much more challenging than a house fire, but when he thought of how one wrong move could bring the entire building tumbling down upon himself and Barnes, he would give up the rescue for a battle any day.

"Link?" Barnes cried, extending his arm. "You still there? Please, help me!" Link crouched again and took the bomb-smith's hand firmly in his own.

"I'm going to try to pull you out," he said, straining his voice to be heard over the roaring fire. "When you feel me tug on your arm, try to shift as much as you can. Okay?" Barnes nodded and the despair melted from his face, replaced with a fiery determination.

"I'm ready," he said. Link took a deep breath and braced himself, keeping a strong grip on Barnes's hand.

"I'm going to count to three," he said. "One... two... _three!_"

On the count of three, Link pulled with all his might on the bomb-smith's hand while Barnes wriggled madly. He laughed aloud when he felt his right leg come free, and pulled himself even more toward Link, almost dragging the boy to the ground. Link kept up his side, holding fast to the man's sweaty hand, until he heard a dreadful rumbling sound from further in the pile of debris.

"Wait!" he yelled. Barnes stopped tugging and blinked up at him, confused, but Link just stared straight ahead at the heap fallen lumber. The rumbling came from a large timber that was slowly sliding down the wall. If it hit any other piece of wood its size, the entire pile would no doubt come crashing down upon Barnes.

"_Pull!_" Link cried, arching his back as he strove to free the bomb-smith, who immediately resumed his attempt at freedom. Within moments Barnes was free, but almost as soon as he had crawled out from under the debris, the whole pile collapsed, showering both of them with hot ash and splinters. Link shielded his eyes and turned away, grabbing Barnes around the shoulders and leading him toward the stairway. They were almost there when a piece of the cracking ceiling broke off and struck Link on the back, almost exactly where the pot had shattered not minutes before. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, dragging the hapless Barnes down with him.

"What is it?" the bomb-smith yelled over the fire. Link just shook his head to clear his hazy vision and struggled to his feet, continuing the trek to the stairs.

"Try not to breathe much upstairs," he warned as they climbed, leaning on each other. "The smoke gets worse." Barnes nodded and put a sooty hand over his mouth as they exited the staircase; Link covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Even with these precautions, the smoke was so thick in the air that both emerged from the house coughing and choking and staggering into the crowd that had gathered outside.

Link felt Barnes get pulled away from him, but at the moment he didn't care. He felt himself stumble and almost fall, but strong arms caught him before he hit the ground. He was so light-headed. Any adrenaline he had felt was leaving him, making him weak and shaky. His body was still wracked with coughs, and bolts of pure agony shot down his back each time his lungs tried to expel the rancid air.

"Get them both to the Spring," he heard someone say. It was a male voice, deep and calm.

"Of course," answered a voice much closer. Link could feel the rumbling of the voice on his side and realized that someone must be carrying him. Before that could really confuse him, he was distracted by cool hands on his face and forehead, stroking his hair gently.

"He is hurt?" a small female voice asked. Link struggled to see the speaker, the owner of the cool hands; he knew he recognized her, now if he could only _see_ her... His thoughts were cut short as he was suddenly jolted, then he felt a steady bouncing motion as the person carrying him walked.

"He will be fine. Eldin's Spirit will heal him." It was the calm voice speaking again, nearer now. He heard splashing, and then felt himself get partially submerged into ice cold spring water. This brought back his full consciousness in a flash, even as the healing waters did their job. Link sprang up and out of the arms that had carried him, his eyes and mind suddenly clear as day. No sooner had he found his feet than he sank back into the cold water, embarrassed.

What looked to be the entire village of Kakariko was standing on the banks of Eldin Spring, watching him with awed gazes. Behind him stood a large village man, half-soaked and grinning, presumably the one who had carried him to the spring. To his right was Barnes, getting his own healing, and no more than five feet away stood Renado and Epona, both in the shallows and staring at him. Link risked a sheepish smile at the girl, knowing she had been worried, and was relieved when she returned it. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Epona," he said quietly, starting to walk toward her, but before he could even take a step, a red-headed body barreled into him, grabbing him up into a fierce wet hug.

"I owe you my life!" Barnes cried tearfully, his nose red from crying. "I cannot thank you enough, Link!" Link smiled and patted the bomb-smith's arm awkwardly.

"You're welcome," he said, glancing over at Renado. The shaman was smiling, also, and gave the boy a slow, grateful nod that meant more than any hug or thank you from Barnes.

Behind the crowd of onlookers, a large party of villagers was putting out the inferno that was Barnes's home. The bomb-smith excused himself with a last quick squeeze and thanks to Link, then went to help the firefighters and monitor their progress. Before he could go too far, Link grabbed his arm, turning him back to face him. Barnes stopped in surprise, but the serious look on Link's face told him not to argue.

"Those bombs are dangerous, aren't they, Barnes?" he asked quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Barnes said nothing, but some of the blood drained from his face. "They are unstable, and you know it," Link continued, his blue eyes narrowed. "Imagine what would happen if they got into the wrong hands." Barnes thought about this and gulped, then nodded.

"I will be more careful, and I _am_ working on making them safer," he replied in a hushed voice. "Please trust me, Link. I _know_ they are dangerous." Link nodded and let the bomb-maker go reluctantly. He still had a bad feeling about the new explosives, but figured there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment.

"Link?" Link took his eyes away from Barnes's retreating back and looked over at Epona, who was approaching him slowly. Her deep brown eyes were still worried and sad, and that broke his heart. He turned toward her and held out his arms with a smile, which she weakly returned before running to him and letting herself be held. She buried her face into his now clean and white shirt and inhaled deeply, savoring his scent.

"No hurt?" she murmured into his chest. Link grinned - she had said the same thing the last time they had been at a spring - and kissed her on the top of her head.

"No hurt." Epona relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the embrace; Link was gently running his hands over her back, comforting her, and she could have almost purred in contentment. She felt so safe in his arms; it definitely was a plus of being human that she could actually_fit_ in one of his hugs.

"Have you finished your business here?" Link whispered into her ear. Epona shivered pleasurably at the feel of his warm breath on her neck and nodded.

"Yes."_For now_, she added silently.

"Do you want to go home tonight? It would be late, but worth it, if you want." Epona thought about this, then sighed and pushed away until she could see Link's face.

"We should stay here. Night travel is scary." Link smiled and nodded, then called over her head.

"Renado, may we stay the night with you?" The shaman was one of the few villagers still left by the spring. He turned to face the pair with an amused expression.

"Of course, Hero of Hyrule. You are always welcome here, as is your lovely companion," he replied, bowing slightly. Epona flushed at this, making Link chuckle, and they waded out of the spring with their arms still around one another.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Late that night, once his entire household (his daughter and two guests) had already gone to sleep, Renado left his home in search of Barnes. He moved as silently and stealthily as a wraith through the shadowed streets of Kakariko, headed for the local inn where the bomb-smith was being boarded until the repairs on his house were finished. Only one of the inn's rooms was still lit and, looking up at it, Renado knew it was Barnes.

"Good evening, Renado," said the young man behind the counter, rising unsteadily to his feet as Renado entered the inn. "May I help you with something?"

"Sit, my child," Renado replied with a calm smile. "I am here to speak with Barnes for a moment, then I will be on my way." The young man nodded and yawned, sinking back into his chair.

"He is in room 201, up those stairs and down the hall to your right," he explained, motioning wearily with his hand. Renado thanked him and made his way toward the stairs, glancing back once to see the young man's dark eyelids closed.

The upstairs hallway was dimly lit with candles, and it was easy for Renado to locate room 201. He saw light pouring from underneath the door and rapped lightly on the wood. Something clattered noisily inside and then the door was tugged open to reveal a more-than-normally disheveled Barnes, blinking up at Renado with bleary eyes.

"R-Renado? What can I do for you?" the bomb-maker asked.

"I need to speak with you about your new bombs," Renado said. "May I enter?" Barnes stepped back to allow the shaman entry then closed the door behind him.

"What about them?" he asked, slightly wary. Renado surveyed the room, eyeing in particular the makeshift workplace on the desk in the corner.

"I feel that it is much too dangerous for you to continue working on them, and I would highly recommend a cease in your research concerning them," he said quietly. Barnes's jaw dropped.

"_What?_ But - but - I've had accidents before!" he protested. "Just because this was a little bigger doesn't mean I should automatically give up! I -"

"How large was the bomb that detonated earlier this evening?"

"Sorry?"

"How big was it?" Barnes shrugged and stared at the floor sheepishly, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not sure, maybe the size of a walnut?"

"My point exactly," Renado stated. "If an explosive the size of a walnut can take out an entire house, think of what a larger one could do to this village... _my_ village, _our_ village, Barnes." He shook his head, his long hair covering part of his face. "I just don't find it necessary to take that risk, do you?"

"I guess not," Barnes agreed with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you." Renado put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "I am glad you see things rationally. By all means, keep researching, but maybe put more interest into things that pose less of a threat to the lives of those around you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Link could not go back to sleep. When he had first crawled onto the couch in Renado's spare room (he had let Epona take the bed) and rested his head on the fluffy pillow, it had taken mere seconds for him to drift off. But then the nightmare returned, and he had been awake ever since.

He sat by the window, staring out at the full moon. Light gray clouds floated through the sky, darkening the luminescent rays every few minutes. The village outside was calm after the horrible fire earlier, but Link had a feeling that the calm would not last long. In his hand he clutched the letter from Princess Zelda. He stared at the glowing Triforce symbol for a moment longer, then carefully unfolded the paper and read the brief message for the seventh time that night.

_Dearest Link,_

_It grieves me to write these words, but the message must be passed. I sense the imminent reawakening of our greatest foe. I can feel his power growing even now, and it makes me tremble. His rage is great, and his vengeance will be devastating._

_I tell you only because I know you will help should this crisis truly come to pass. Despite the darkness of this letter, I hope to find you well._

_-Zelda_

Link closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool windowpane. Yes, all was calm. But out there in the distance he thought he could hear the sound of a dark voice laughing...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Does that count as a cliffy? If so, I apologize. I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE LEAVE ME LOVE IN RETURN. Ha - thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**Good day to you, my loyal readers! I do apologize for how long this update took... I've been super stressed and super busy, with the school musical, solo and ensemble contest, and what was that other thing? ... Oh yes... _SCHOOL_. XP

Despite all that, I still managed to punch out this chapter today after school, so _voila_! Enjoy!

Just a quick warning - I'm going to be in Hawaii for spring break (hurrah!) so there may not be another chapter for a while. But fear not, guys! My plot bunny refuses to shut up!

**_Plot Bunny_**: Muahahaha... -_hops away_-

... Yes, well. Enjoy the chapter! And please, comments are ALWAYS welcome! Thanks!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**7.**

It was early morning and the world was immersed in the dull, gray tones of a cloudy night that had once been clear. Dense clouds covered the sky, blocking out the moon and stars. A lone guay crowed, soaring over the dreary earth, its flock long since passed. It hovered above a spot completely barren of grass, a strange occurrence in the usually fertile plains of Hyrule. Something had called it to this place, something dark and quite possibly interesting. So far nothing had happened, and the guay found itself wondering whether it should just fly off after its flock, but then something below caught its attention.

A pebble rolled onto its side, upset by something far underneath the ground. It was a small movement, but significant nonetheless. This was what the guay had been waiting for.

The ground rumbled slightly and more of the light dirt shifted, as though moved by a nonexistent breeze. A small crack appeared in the bare soil. It grew slowly at first, but once it got to be about a foot long it split completely with a resounding _crack_ that caused the guay to crow with surprise and fright. Barely perturbed despite its shock, the guay lowered itself a bit to better watch the goings-on. The crack was now at least eight feet in length and about two or three feet wide at the middle. Inside it was completely black, but even as dirt still trickled into the newly formed abyss a great hand burst forth and gripped the edge of the ground. Not a moment later another hand appeared, and together they managed to heave a huge body through the hole. A male head emerged first, covered in reddish, bristly hair, with a prominent brow and dark, cunning eyes. Then came the great broad shoulders, a clear sign that the rest of the body was just as large. As soon as the entirety of the man had appeared he let out a loud laugh, startling the guay even more than before.

"_I'm back!_" the man cried, raising his face to the heavens in triumph. His laughter was downright maniacal now, and the guay finally decided it was time to move on. This was one human he did not want to toy with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In her castle, the Princess Zelda awoke with a start. She sat bolt upright in her bed, long blonde hair in disarray, green eyes wide and petrified.

"He's back," she breathed. She lifted a trembling, pale hand to her forehead and felt a sheen of sweat, then let out a shaky sigh and wiped her brow. 

How could this have happened? How could he return? She thought the last time had actually been _the last_. She had been so sure he was gone for good that he had almost completely slipped her mind until the week before, when she had dreamed of him without explanation. And then the Triforce...

Link. Did he know yet? Zelda wondered if her letter of warning had reached him. He was supposedly home in Ordon now, but when she had tried to contact him there he had not responded. Her heart seized with sudden fear; could he already be -?

"No," she muttered, fisting her hands in the sheets. "I would know if_that_ had happened." Zelda abruptly threw off the covers and pulled back the hangings around her bed, then tip-toed across the cold, stone floor to her oaken desk. She was just about to put quill to paper when a soft knock sounded on the door, making her jump.

"Yes?" she called, spinning to face the doorway.

"I heard you were awake, Majesty," an old male voice said from behind the wooden door. "I was just making sure you were all right." Zelda smiled and crossed the room to open the door, revealing an aged, bespectacled manservant.

"I'm just fine, Emar, thank you," she said. "But I actually could use your knowledge, if it is not too much trouble." Emar bowed, his white mustache twitching as he smiled.

"Nothing is too much trouble when it is for you, Your Majesty. How may I be of assistance?"

"Well," Zelda began as she ushered her manservant into the room, shutting the door behind him, "you have more knowledge than I about the relationships between our world and others. Tell me, how can one travel between two worlds?"

"Hmm..." Emar stroked his mustache, narrowing his eyes in thought. "It really depends on which worlds you are speaking of. As you know, travel between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule has become impossible ever since the Princess Midna left, and -"

"What about the land of the dead?" Zelda interrupted, too anxious to worry about being polite. Emar did not seem to mind the interjection; his brow creased in interest.

"Well, whether or not you can call that _travel_ is debatable, but I would assume the boundaries are great and one would need great influence and power to breach them. It is said that to return from the dead one must have great unfinished business waiting for them in the living world. Of course, one must also be determined enough to battle through the obstacles, like crossing the legendary Sea of Souls, which is said to be near impossible," Emar said. He paused, glancing at the princess curiously. "Why so interested, Majesty?"

Zelda sighed and peered out the window, ignoring his question for a moment.

"Great unfinished business," she murmured. _Like claiming the entire Triforce. Like taking the throne for himself. Like killing Link..._

"Yes, Majesty." Emar's curious expression darkened suddenly and he approached her, eyes worried behind his glasses. "Is it true, then? He has returned?"

"Yes, Emar," Zelda said dully, hopelessly. "Ganondorf has returned."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Link and Epona set out for Ordon early the next morning. They got a hero's farewell from Kakariko, especially from Barnes, who hugged both with great enthusiasm.

"I really don't know what would have happened if you had not been here!" he bawled into Link's shirt. Link patted the bomb-smith's back in a rather embarrassed manner and flashed a helpless glance at Epona, who merely giggled.

"It was nothing, Barnes. _Really_," Link said, taking Barnes' shoulders firmly and prying himself free.

"Good-bye!" Epona called with a wave back once she and Link were all settled on Fuery. The villagers began to disperse as they rode away, but when Epona peered around Link at the retreating town she saw Renado still standing there, watching them go. For some unknown reason this made her shiver, and she turned back to the front quickly.

"You okay?" Link asked, noticing her reaction.

"Yes," Epona lied quietly, snuggling closer to her master. "Just sleepy."

"That's fine. We have about an hour or so until we get back, so feel free to take a nap," Link said, hugging her to his chest. Epona sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, allowing the rhythm of Fuery's gait to lull her to sleep. A thought struck her just before she dozed off, though, and she forced her eyes open again.

"Link."

"Hm?"

"Do you like me being girl?" 

There was a moment of silence before Link spoke, but he finally answered, "Yes. It's nice being able to talk to you. And as long as I'm thinking about it, I'd like to thank you for always sticking with me all these years. I don't think I've ever said it before, so it's really overdue, but I mean it just the same." Epona flushed with pleasure.

"You're welcome," she murmured. _I would never have stayed with anyone else,_ she added to herself.

"Why did you ask?" Link inquired, craning to see Epona's face. She nervously played with her light hair and avoided his gaze.

"I do not know when spell will wear off," she said. "It may last long time."

"Oh. That's okay, isn't it? I mean, do _you_ like being human?"

"Oh, yes!" Epona gushed, only now raising her deep brown eyes to meet Link's. "I am having fun!" Link laughed.

"Well, good!" he said. "Come on, let's get home." With that, he kicked Fuery into a gallop and the stallion brayed joyously as he stretched his legs in long strides over Hyrule Field.

They reached home before noon, and Link stopped at his house before heading into the main part of Ordon.

"I have to grab a couple of things from inside. Would you like to try climbing the ladder today?" he asked as he helped Epona out of the saddle.

"No, thank you. I will stay here," she said, folding her hands before her with a smile. Link grinned.

"I'll be right back, then," he said, then scaled the ladder and disappeared into his house. Epona watched him go, then turned to the shaded area nearly hidden by the surrounding forest. She walked over silently and heaved a small sigh when she caught sight of the small fenced-in area that had been her home as a foal. To the left was the small storage shed that housed all of her tackle and blankets. She moved over to it, careful to keep her borrowed dress from trailing in the slightly moist grass, and after a moment of struggling managed to unlock it and open the doors. She breathed in deeply and felt a wave of nostalgia overcome her; she reached out a hand and laid it upon her first blanket, a mottled, mossy green color, now worn thin from overuse in her youth. 

Epona remembered when Link had first put this blanket on her back. His nerves had been obvious, but his voice and hands had been so reassuring and gentle that she had trusted him immediately. Their first ride (just around the little pen, which at the time had looked much larger) had gone beautifully, and on that day he had given her the first reward that meant something to her: two small sugar cubes and a kiss on the nose.

From that day forth they had been inseparable.

"Epona?" 

Epona jumped a bit when Link's voice called her out of her reverie, but turned to him with a bright smile when he appeared at the entrance of the pen. He leaned casually against the fence, looking in at her with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes.

"What did you find?" he asked. Epona looked back at the saddle blankets with a shrug.

"Memories," she said vaguely. Link chuckled and held out a hand for her, and Epona hurried over to take it.

"Rusl and Uli have invited us over for dinner tonight. Would you like to go?" he asked, leading her away back into the sunlight. Epona gasped with pleasure.

"Very much!" she said. Then she paused. "But... may we ask Miss Ilia for another dress first?"

"Sure," Link said. "We have lots of time. I was actually thinking of visiting Sera's shop. I'm almost out of milk, and we need something for lunch."

"Lunch," Epona repeated, thinking.

"That's right. What do you feel like?"

Epona had no idea. She had not eaten much human food, really. Just apples and lettuce at Bo's the day before (but she had eaten those as a horse) and something strange called "potatoes" that morning at Renado's.

"Oh right!" Link groaned, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't know what to eat. "Sorry. We'll just go browse, okay?" Epona nodded and they walked into Ordon, Fuery staying happily behind to feast on grass. 

Sera was just opening shop when they arrived. She was a rotund and jolly woman, although at times she could get rather unpleasant and she tended to show more affection for her beloved cat than her husband, Hanch. She was downright delighted to see Link, though.

"Link! How ever have you been? We've missed you around here lately! You only seem to come by every so often, even when the world _isn't_ in peril!" she chortled, dusting off the cash-box with a white hanky. Her cat yowled from the window and Sera turned to her pet lovingly. "Oooh, shush, dearest. You know Mr. Link! Be nice!" she cooed. "I'll be with you in a moment," she said to Link before bustling into the back of the shop.

Epona wandered around the store, touching the glass jars and strange objects curiously. She hesitated at first when she came upon the cat, then reluctantly held out her right hand. The feline sniffed at her dark skin, then began to purr and rubbed against her hand. Epona's entire face lit up and she turned back to Link with such a big grin that he laughed.

"She seems to like you," he said. Epona nodded in wonder and stroked the cat gently, marveling at her soft coat. 

"She is so soft. Did I feel like this?" she asked. Link shook his head, coming up to stand behind her.

"No," he said thoughtfully, "your coat was more velvety than soft. Your mane, though, was probably just as soft and silky as her fur." As he said this, he ran gentle hands through her hair, and Epona felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine.

"Here we are!" Sera returned from the back, and Epona started so violently that the cat jumped up and Link had to steady her. She blushed furiously and allowed Link to lead her away from the cat as Sera produced a large bowl of milk for her precious pet, who fell upon the treat as soon as it was out of Sera's hands.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Sera asked, returning to her place behind the counter. Link stepped up with a smile.

"I need some milk, and what do you have for lunch here today?"

"Ah, here's your milk... and some cheese for lunch... and I believe Hanch will be coming around soon with some fresh melons from the patch! Would that be fine?" Sera said, producing the milk and cheese seemingly from nowhere.

"Perfect," Link said. "We have some other errands to run, but we'll come back for the melon later. Thanks very much." He bagged the products and gave Sera some rupies, then waved and escorted Epona out of the store.

"We'll go to Ilia's next to get you a new dress," Link said. Epona just nodded, still embarrassed from the moment in the store. Link noticed this and stopped her on the bridge, turning her to face him. "What is it? Was it me touching your hair? Because I'm sorry, you know, if that made you uncomfor -"

"No! No, it was fine. Good. It was good," Epona stammered. "Do not apology."

"Apologize," Link corrected automatically.

"Apologize," Epona repeated, obedient as ever. Link still looked dubious, but Epona smiled and took his hand, leading the way across the bridge to the mayor's house. "Come. Dress." Link sighed and followed.

"Epona, Link! How was Kakariko?" Ilia asked when she answered the door, letting the pair inside.

"Eventful," Link grumbled. Before Ilia could question this, Epona popped in.

"May I borrow another dress for dinner?" she asked. Ilia smiled prettily.

"Of course! Come upstairs and we'll pick one out." She took Epona's hand and was about to climb the stairs when she turned back to Link. "Boys stay down here," she said with a wink. "You don't mind waiting, do you?" Link shrugged and fell back onto the couch.

"No, take as long as you need," he said. Epona waved excitedly as the girls retreated upstairs, and Link smiled; he could definitely see himself getting used to her being human.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Demon thief and magician, Ganondorf, sat in the silence of a dark, isolated Goron mine cavern. In one hand he held the hilt of a large sword, and in the other a small shard of glass. The glass he flipped over and over, watching the way it glinted in the barest hint of light. His large hand tightened on the sword hilt and he caught the glass shard in his fist, not even caring as the sharp edges sliced into his palm. His dark gaze was drawn to the symbol emblazoned upon the back of his hand, which throbbed with power.

Both were still alive. Wisdom and Courage. Not surprising. But now Power had returned, to usurp everything. But he, Power - Ganondorf the Magnificent - would have new weapons this time. Weapons that would eliminate everything his enemies held dear.

He lifted his eyes to the cave entrance, far in the distance, and made a vow.

This time, it would be different.

This time, he would _win_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading! COMMENTS ARE LOVE THNX.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_ At last, an actual update! I apologize a million times for how long this took, my dear readers! Hopefully it's worth it.

I won't waste you time blathering on and on about this and that. Just read and enjoy!

Oh, wait - one warning: I took a few artistic liberties in this chapter (like giving Rusl and Uli another kid. I mean, she WAS pregnant throughout TP...), so bear with me. Thanks!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything Legend of Zelda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**8.**

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner," Epona said with a demure curtsy - just as Link had taught her - when Uli opened the door.

"It's our pleasure, my dear," Uli said with a wide smile. "Now why don't you come in?" She stepped away from the doorway and Link gently ushered Epona inside, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You usually thank your hosts for the meal _after_ you have said hello," he said with an amused smile. "Just for future reference."

"Oh." Epona blinked her big, dark eyes. "I am sorry."

"Don't apologize, it was cute," Link said, slipping the pale violet wrap - another borrowed item of Ilia's - off of her shoulders and revealing the pretty white dress underneath. Uli took it from him with a smile and moved to hang it up, so he continued in a whisper, "And don't forget, your name is Ella for tonight."

"Right."

"May I get you something to drink?" Uli asked, practically glowing in all her motherly glory.

"Milk, please!" Epona gushed. Link had to restrain himself from groaning; Epona had tried milk for the first time that afternoon and had been in love with the stuff ever since.

"And for you, Link?" Uli asked, clearly tickled by Epona's enthusiastic answer.

"Water is fine, thanks."

"I'll be right back, then. Rusl should be down soon," Uli said, then disappeared into the kitchen. Link settled himself in one of the high-backed chairs surrounding the set table and watched as Epona walked around the room, taking time to look at every picture on the wall and every trinket on the shelves. She stopped at one photo in particular and squinted at it, then turned curiously to Link.

"Why is Uli so big?" she asked. Link frowned slightly and rose, walking over to stand beside her. He smiled when he caught sight of the picture she was referring to.

"She was pregnant in this picture," he replied. Epona still looked baffled.

"Pregnant?"

"It means that she was carrying a baby. Little Ola wasn't born yet," Link said, pointing to a larger picture nearby that showed Uli holding her small baby girl.

"So... babies come from bellies?" Epona asked skeptically. Link sighed lightly, not wanting to give her "the talk" yet, but the look on her face demanded an answer.

"Not exactly. It's complicated. I'll tell you later," he said. Epona opened her mouth to protest, but at that moment Rusl emerged from the staircase nearby and greeted Link with a firm handshake, and Epona decided explanations could wait. Link formally introduced her to Rusl as Ella and she politely dipped in a little curtsy just as she did for Uli, but she found herself half-lost during the conversation that followed; Link kept gently touching her lower back while he spoke to their host, and each touch sent shivers of pleasure up her spine, making it very hard for her to concentrate. At last, Uli returned from the kitchen with their supper and the four of them sat down to their meal.

"So Ella," Uli said, serving up the salad. "How have you enjoyed your stay in Hyrule so far?" Epona smiled shyly.

"I have had fun," she said. "Everyone has been very kind."

"And you visited Kakariko yesterday, didn't you? That must have been enjoyable. I haven't been out of Ordon since Ola was born!"

"And I don't think you should until all this strangeness has passed," Rusl said, his voice suddenly dark. All eyes at the table turned to him; Link's brow furrowed deeply.

"Strangeness?" Rusl nodded and leaned over the table conspiratorially.

"When the Mailman came today he seemed more shaken than usual. I asked him what was wrong and he said that was just the thing: not a single Bokoblin or Kargarok had attacked him today! Hyrule Field was completely empty of any monsters!"

"Well, I don't see how that's bad -" Uli began, but her husband interrupted her with a lifted hand.

"Not bad, but strange. And not only were there no monsters, but he swore he saw an entire flock of keese flying toward the northern edge of the field! He said there must have been thousands of them."

"Like they're gathering," Link said grimly. He thought he had an idea of what this was about. His hands clenched into fists in his lap below the table. _What is he planning?_

Epona noticed his tenseness and gently put her hand over his, trying to comfort him. He relaxed a bit, but his voice was strained when he next spoke.

"When do you think this was?" he asked. Rusl leaned back, stroking his stubbly chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe early this morning. The Mailman got here at about nine and he was still pretty flustered." He paused, eyeing Link suspiciously. "Why, you think you know what's going on?"

"I'll fetch the lamb," Uli interrupted before Link could answer. She rose determinedly to her feet, flashing her husband an unpleasant look. "Let's at least save the serious conversations for the main course." She disappeared into the kitchen and Rusl sighed.

"She doesn't like to think that another time like the era of Twilight could ever come again. She was hoping this peace would last forever," he said. Epona frowned.

"But it could," she said quietly.

"Yes, maybe. But I've learned not to be too optimistic." His blue gaze traveled up to the ceiling, where Link knew little Colin and Ola were already sleeping. "I'm just hoping for a better world for my children."

"Dinner is served!" Uli emerged from the kitchen carrying a full rack of lamb, beautiful golden brown and smelling wonderful. Link grinned up at her and thanked her as she set the platter down on the table, but Epona just stared at it in horror.

"That is... meat," she said. Link's eyes widened slightly; he hadn't really thought about that.

"Um, yes," he said slowly, watching her carefully. "Will you be okay?" Epona had gone very pale; Rusl and Uli were also watching her now, both looking parentally concerned.

"Excuse me," Epona said quietly, standing and hurrying out the front door. Link followed in a second, making the lame excuse, "She's a vegetarian," as he left.

"Epona?" he called softly once outside. He listened closely and heard the faint sound of retching nearby. He followed it to a small clump of bushes and found the girl on her knees, clutching her abdomen as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Link quietly knelt behind her, placing a cool, soothing hand on her forehead and gently smoothing her light hair away from her face. He shushed her and rubbed her back as she continued to heave, letting out little teary hiccups in between.

"I am sorry," Epona said once she was finished. Link pulled her back to lean against him, rubbing her arms and hugging her slim, shaking form to his chest.

"It's not your fault. I should have thought ahead and said something to Uli." Epona shook her head.

"It is so stupid. I know humans eat animal." Link said nothing and just held her. They stayed that way until Uli came out a few minutes later, asking after Epona and saying she had put the lamb away and prepared the dessert. Epona apologized again and again but Uli would not hear it, instead insisting they all come inside and eat her homemade pie.

On the walk home, Epona noticed that Link was quieter than usual. She sidled up next to him to get a better look at his expression in the darkness.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about what Rusl told us earlier," he said. "I received a letter from Princess Zelda about a day ago concerning the supposed return of Ganondorf. Do you think it's related?" Epona bit her lip in thought, staring up at the stars.

"Maybe. I did not pay attention when I was horse."

"That makes sense." Link sighed and smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Just enjoy your human time."

When they arrived at Link's house, he finally helped Epona up the ladder so she could spend the night with him. Link set Epona up in the little room that had been his when he was younger while she changed into one of his nightshirts. He was just pulling down the blankets for her when he felt two arms slide around his waist in a tight hug, and a voice spoke into his back.

"Thank you for everything," Epona said. Link turned in the embrace and kissed the top of her head, smiling into her dark brown eyes.

"You're welcome. Sleep well."

With Epona all settled, Link returned to his own room and fell upon the sheets. Sleep followed soon after, and despite his warm wishes for Epona's dreams, his own were none too pleasant:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once again, Link was in the dark, open space of some unknown plain, forced to face his many foes without so much as a slingshot. He ducked under the talons of Kargaroks, dodged the blunt but heavy clubs of Bokoblins, and danced away from the reaching coils of a mystery shadow creature.

And then it was there. The malignant presence of a foe whom before he had been unable to name, but now knew without a doubt. Link could not see him, but he knew he was there, lurking, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Show yourself, Ganondorf," he called into the darkness, blue eyes scanning the barely visible horizon. "I know you're there." Wicked laughter sounded from all directions.

"_Well done_." The magician's voice was deep and echoed around the entire plain, making Link's knees tremble. "_I am slightly impressed_."

"What do you want?" Link demanded, still searching the blackness. The laughter resumed, but no answer. Infuriated, Link reached for his sword and instead found himself gripping air. _Damnit!_ he thought _I'm getting sick of this!_

"_As am I_."

Link suddenly felt a large presence behind him, but found himself unable to move away before a heavy hand rested itself on his shoulder. He stiffened, making Ganondorf chuckle.

"_You have grown since last I saw you_," the demon thief said affably. Link shivered as another large hand came around in front of him and touched his neck, teasing. "_But you are still so small. I could kill you with little trouble._"

"Then why don't you just do it?" Link asked quietly, trying to hide his fear by speaking calmly. Ganondorf laughed again, tightening his grip on the boy's neck ever so slightly.

"_Because, believe it or not, I need you. You will help me in destroying Hyrule._"

Link felt a hundred sarcastic responses just sitting on the tip of his tongue, but in his helpless state all he could manage was a choked, "What?"

"_Your aid will prove to be the downfall for this little country of yours._" Ganondorf leaned down, his deep voice rumbling in Link's ear. "_You will be mine_."

Link only had time to widen his eyes before Ganondorf caught him completely in an iron grip, one hand grasping his neck, the other holding him aloft against the magician's broad chest. Link grappled fruitlessly with his captor, knowing deep down that he was no longer in control of this dream. A sudden numbing sensation spread from the base of his skull, sweeping over his mind and body like a wave, and then the pain came. Link went rigid, his arms curling uselessly at his side, eyes wide and sightless with agony.

"_Feel that?_" Ganondorf hissed, still gripping the boy's body tightly. "_You _will_ be mine!_"

In a corner of Link's mind not completely consumed by pain, he faintly heard Ganondorf's words, and even more faintly felt something dark and cold worm its way into his mind. _You will be mine._

This coldness suddenly flared into such fire-barbed agony that Link at last found the breath to scream. As soon as the cry died in his throat, his struggles ceased and he went utterly limp in Ganondorf's hold, much to the demon thief's pleasure.

"_Yes!_" he moaned, and let the boy fall in an unconscious heap on the ground. It had worked.

Link was his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona heard his screams from the next room. She scrambled out of her bed still half-asleep and hurried to Link's room, but hesitated outside the door, panting slightly. The screaming had stopped, so she lifted a hand and knocked lightly.

"Link?" she called. There was no reply, so she gently eased open the door, peering curiously into the moonlit room. She jumped slightly in surprise when she saw him out of bed, standing with his back to the window and staring at the floor. "Is everything okay?" Link suddenly glared up at her from beneath heavy brows, and Epona gasped, staggering back in fear.

His eyes were completely black.

"L-Link?" she stammered, her voice quavering. He said nothing, just staring at her with those demonic eyes. She felt herself start to tremble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in Kakariko, Renado woke from his dreams with a violent start that almost sent him tumbling out of bed. He had seen a premonition of such destruction, such suffering, coming in the near future that it had caused him actual physical pain: his head was throbbing, his stomach was roiling, and he was shaking so badly that he could barely support himself as he tried to get out of bed.

"Father?" Renado looked up and saw his daughter peeking around his door. He managed a weak smile and motioned for her to enter.

"What is it, Luda?"

"Some villagers are at the door. They claim Barnes is missing from the hotel." Renado felt his stomach drop like a ton of bricks, and he closed his eyes. _No_, he thought, _no, it's too soon, much too soon!_

Luda noticed her father's distress and came over, taking his large hand in both of hers.

"Father?"

"Grab your cloak," Renado said abruptly, rising to his feet. "We ride for Ordon immediately."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona had never been more petrified in her life. Riding into battle against raging Twilight monsters and facing off against the Bulbin King seemed like nothing compared to this. What frightened her the most was Link's utter silence, and the way his black eyes burned intensely into hers, never moving, never blinking.

"Please..." she whispered, backing away toward the door, which had closed behind her. "Please, Link..." She refused to turn her back to him, afraid of what he might do, but he remained motionless, just glaring. Epona finally bumped into the door and fumbled with the handle behind her back. She had almost managed to escape when Link suddenly let out a feral snarl and lunged for her. She felt a moment of panic, then pain, and then she knew no more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ooooh - cliffy!

The plot thickens. And now I'm starting to remember why I had decided to write this in the first place...

Please, PLEASE leave some love! Comments make me super happy, and when I'm super happy, my plot bunny is super happy, and that means I write faster!

Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it was such a long wait! I've had a myriad of other stories winging through my head, so it's taken a while to get myself to sit down and just WRITE.

I apologize ahead of time if there are any mistakes or stupid things in here. I wrote it just a while ago and only reread it once before posting, so please bear with me. Thanks!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ You know the routine. I don't own anything Legend of Zelda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**9.**

Faya the fairy was bored again. She had spent the past couple days flitting around in caves, frightening humans by glowing brightly at random moments and pretending to be a ghost. It finally took a raging skulltula to end her fun, and as she flew out of the cave at top speed she thought of how easy it would have been to kill the monster if she had been a human with a sword. This brought her thoughts to Epona, and she briefly wondered how the horse was doing. Faya had followed the newly-made girl and her master until they arrived in Faron Woods, and had lost interest quickly after that because fairies were, well, flakey.

So Faya found herself all alone for another dark night in Hyrule Field, just like when she had run into Epona and Link. Only this time there were no Kargaroks to be found, and also no guays or Bokoblins. The night was completely still, and this was enough to put the young sprite on edge. A distant relative of hers had once said "A calm night is a dangerous night," and for some reason she had never forgotten that.

Eager to escape the stillness, Faya made a beeline for Ordon, wishing to pay a visit to the Hero of Hyrule and his loyal steed to see how things were going. Unsurprisingly, she met no one on her trip through Faron Woods, although she did pause a moment to peer into the windows of a little cottage. Inside was a sleeping dark-skinned boy with a large afro and Faya toyed with the idea of frightening him by pounding on the glass before deciding against it and continuing her flight.

She recognized Link's home by the sparring dummy in the front yard, but all of the windows were dark. Disappointed, Faya was about to interrupt their sleep when she saw something that startled her back a few feet.

The front door was almost completely off its hinges, as if someone (or something) had rammed it until it splintered and broken the lock. Normally Faya would have merely assumed that it was a burglary, but the door was splintered outwards, as though someone had destroyed it coming _out_ of the house.

Faya approached the house cautiously. Inside all was dark, but the slight glow her own radiant body gave off lit the room weakly. Below her, the floor was shining as though wet. Faya gulped and lowered herself until she could distinctly see that the wetness was a scarlet puddle, which could be only one thing.

"Link?" she called nervously, although all any human would have heard was a gentle tinkling noise. Not a thing moved in the silent house and Faya continued to explore. She hesitated at the stairwell, playing with a strand of her white hair nervously. Finally, with a huff of determination, she flitted up the stairs and found herself outside Link's bedroom. Her eyes widened; his door, too, had been rammed from the inside, and there was another large puddle of blood at the head of the stairs. Looking back over her shoulder she saw that the blood had smeared halfway down the steps, too, as though the one bleeding had fallen.

_Or had been dragged_, Faya thought morbidly, trying to picture whatever monster could have done this. She wished she knew whose blood it was. Whatever good mood she had been in earlier had completely disappeared, replaced with a concern not entirely reserved for Link. After all, what had happened to Epona?

Faya knew what she had to do. She flew back down the stairwell and out the destroyed door at top speed, headed straight for Ordon. She had to tell _someone_ that something was amiss with their local hero, and who better than the mayor himself?

To her surprise, the mayor's house was brightly lit despite the late hour, and she could see silhouettes moving about. A beautiful black horse was tethered nearby, fidgeting anxiously as though he, also, knew something was not right. Faya felt her heart swell in pity for the creature, and she flew up to him.

"Shush, dear, it's all right. Everything will be all right," she cooed, stroking his velvet nose. _What a beautiful stallion_, she thought. _I've never seen him around Ordon before, though._ She continued to speak softly to him as she inspected his saddle and harness. Both were covered in foreign designs that looked to the fairy like runes for some spell, and she thought she knew whom the horse belonged to. She kissed him a last time on the nose then soared through the open window.

The first thing Faya noticed was the smell of blood. It was almost as strong here as it had been in Link's house. She heard two low, intense voices, both male. She settled on the windowsill and peered into the room, trying to keep out of sight for the moment. A large bald man with tusk-like mustaches was gesticulating angrily and murmuring to a tall dark-skinned man with long hair, who was shaking his head. The dark man seemed much calmer.

Across the room from them was a couch, and upon it was a slim form dressed in red and white, being fussed over by a young blonde girl. Faya squinted, trying to see them more clearly through the men's conversation, and gasped lightly when she realized that the one on the couch had dark skin and light hair, a combination the fairy had only ever seen on Epona. Without another thought she bolted for the couch, unnoticed by anyone in the room, and landed near the horse-girl's head. It was only then that she realized the red on Epona's nightshirt was blood.

Epona's eyes had been closed, but she opened them as soon as the fairy landed beside her.

"Faya?" she croaked weakly, and the fairy could have collapsed in relief. She laid a tiny hand on the horse-girl's cheek and shushed her.

"What? Who's Faya?" The blonde girl – who had been wringing out a cool, wet cloth when Faya approached – turned back to Epona with a concerned frown that disappeared when she saw the small ball light on the pillow. "A fairy!"

"Tell her who I am," the fairy said to Epona, knowing that the girl understood her.

"The fairy is Faya," Epona said weakly. "She made me human." The blonde girl accepted this with a quick nod and placed the wet cloth upon Epona's forehead, wiping away the sweat and blood that had dried there.

"Since you're awake now, can you tell us what happened?" she asked quietly. Epona closed her eyes and turned away.

"No."

"Epona," Faya said. "We need to know what happened. Where is Link?"

"I don't know." A tear leaked from Epona's closed eye.

"What don't you know, sweetie?" the blonde girl asked, still tenderly cooling Epona's forehead.

"Please, Ilia. I cannot say," Epona whimpered. The girl – Ilia – did not reply. She removed the cloth and held it underwater in a nearby bowl, letting the grime rinse out. Faya watched her curiously, wondering who she was to Link and Epona.

"Ilia, is she awake?" The men had stopped their argument, and the mustached one was now approaching the girls.

"Yes, but she won't say what happened," Ilia said. Her voice trembled as she continued. "And she won't say where Link is."

"Link is strong," the dark man – who Faya recognized as Renado, a shaman from the nearby village of Kakariko and the owner of the stallion outside – said as he joined them. "I see little reason to be worried."

"But there _is_ reason, and you know it, shaman. Your lie disappoints me."

All eyes in the room turned to the doorway, in which stood a tall, cloaked figure. Delicate hands lowered the hood to reveal a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Renado immediately fell to his knees, lowering his head in respect.

"Your Highness," he said. At this, the mayor's eyes widened and he, too, knelt before the woman. Ilia was about to stand and follow suit but the woman lifted a hand and shook her head slightly.

"To what do we owe this honor, Princess?" Renado asked quietly. Faya gasped.

_Princess?_ This _is Princess Zelda?_

"I am looking for Link," Zelda replied, her voice low and powerful. Faya was impressed; she had never seen the princess before, but the woman had earned her immediate respect.

"As are we," said the mayor. Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"You do not know his whereabouts, either?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"What about Epona? Where is she?"

"Here, my lady," Ilia said quietly, knowing it would be wrong to lie to the princess. Zelda glanced over and made eye contact with the frightened Epona. Apparently this was all she needed to convince her that the girl truly was Link's loyal steed. She walked over and Faya was tempted to bolt, but she stayed firm, still holding a tiny hand to Epona's cheek supportively.

"What a spell you are under," Zelda said softly as she approached the girl. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He is gone," Epona whispered, dark eyes wide.

"What happened?" Zelda repeated patiently, taking the girl's hand.

"He attacked me. I fell. I do not remember." Zelda nodded knowingly.

"It is as I feared, then."

"Wait, _Link_ did this to her?" the mayor demanded, obviously horrified. Zelda turned to him, her beautiful face solemn.

"It was not Link. Not really." She turned her gaze to Renado, and the shaman appeared to shrink under her gaze. "You know what happened, don't you?"

"I… had a vision." He took in a deep breath. "I saw an evil take over the boy's body and mind. It spread throughout all of Hyrule, and without Link, it could not be stopped."

A small gasp brought Faya's attention back to Ilia, who clasped her hands to her mouth and sank onto the couch beside Epona. The horse-girl was staring blankly at the ceiling, face emotionless.

"So… that's it?" The mayor had found his voice. "We just sit back and wait for this 'darkness' to take over the land?"

"Of course not, Mayor Bo," Zelda said. "We must save Hyrule's Hero so that he can help us to save Hyrule."

"Is it Ganondorf?" Ilia whispered, her voice barely audible through her hands. Zelda nodded once, but said nothing.

"There is more," Renado said. "He has taken the local bomb smith captive, as well, along with his new inventions. They are more deadly than any other bomb he has created before. I fear the worst."

Silence followed this statement. The mayor was slowly shaking his head, unable to believe all that had been said. Faya found herself wanting to do the same. How could Link have been taken by the enemy? And those bombs…

"I must go," Zelda said, walking to the door and pulling the hood back over her head. "I am sorry I cannot stay longer, but there is much to be done." She turned back before leaving and flashed a beautiful smile. "Do not despair quite yet. As the shaman said, Link _is_ strong. And there is always hope."

The men both bowed to her when she left, and soon afterward Renado excused himself, as well, promising to return in the morning.

Faya remained until Epona slept. She passed the time by watching the mayor pace. Ilia continued cooling Epona's forehead, but her hands were shaking.

At long last, both mayor and daughter went to their rooms for the night. Faya left when they did and saw that outside a new dawn was breaking. The sun peered red over the treetops and the fairy remembered what she used to hear people say about a red sun being a warning.

"You're too late," she muttered at the sky, then flitted into a tree to rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ganondorf waited patiently for his prize, whistling a little ditty as he tossed a bomb from hand to hand. He had expected Link to arrive sometime during the night, but he would not let the fact that his new minion was late ruin his excitement. With Link in his control he could use the Master Sword _and_ all the powers Link's own Triforce gave him.

The red sun peeked over the horizen, shining into the large cave Ganondorf had claimed as his temporary headquarters. He closed his eyes and allowed the light to warm his great body even as keese shrieked above him and flew deeper into the cave to escape the sun. The red sun gave him power, gave him confidence.

It was going to be a good day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry for the lack of action. It was a necessary transition chapter. Please leave love! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ At last, an update! I randomly started writing this earlier tonight, and it just flowed so easily... I'm amazed! Of course, that's what listening to a lot of classical music can do to you, I guess. It gets the creative juices flowing!

In case anyone is curious, this chapter was heavily influenced by "Diea irae" by Mozart (for the last part especially) and the hymn "O Successors" by Hildegard of Bingen (mostly for Epona-centered parts). Both are wonderful selections - listen to them if you get the chance!

So, lots of transitions in this chapter, but I have lots of characters to keep in mind. I won't waste anymore of your time here - I just hope this was worth the wait!

Enjoy, and please leave a comment!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything "Legend of Zelda."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**10.**

The red dawn gave way to a misty morning. Word had spread that the Hero of Hyrule had been bewitched, and the village of Ordon was stuck in a fog of misery.

Little Colin overheard his father talking about the situation with some of the other men in hushed tones before breakfast. He sat hidden in the shadows of the stairwell, listening intently.

"- hurt that poor girl. It just isn't like him," the owner of the watermill was saying.

"Of course it isn't like him!" Rusl snapped. "He wasn't himself, Jaggle! Did you not understand what happened? He was – and probably still is, gods help him – possessed by some foul spirit."

"Do you think it's that dark magician again?" That was old, timid Hanch, sounding very much like the very idea of the magician frightened him out of his wits.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Rusl said.

"What are we going to do?" yet another man chimed in, and Colin recognized it as the mayor's gruff voice.

"I have no idea," Rusl replied quietly, his voice thick with emotion. "We've never had to save Link before. It's always been _him_ doing the saving, you know?"

"Bless the kid, I hope he gets through this," Jaggle said after a moment of silence. There were murmurs of agreement and then they retreated out the door, off to do the daily chores.

Colin was frozen at the top of the stairs, one little hand clutched to his chest. His blue eyes were wide and full of tears.

Possessed by a foul spirit? Dark magician? What was going on? And why were the men praying for Link's safety?

_It's Link_, Colin thought. _He's always safe. That can never change._

At that moment his little sister Ola began to cry. He stood and went to her room silently, even though he heard Uli stirring downstairs. Once in her room, he stood on tip-toes and peered into her crib.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Big brother is here." Ola paused in her crying, huge eyes taking him in, but continued right on wailing when she determined that he was not the one she wanted. Colin smiled slightly. "It's okay," he said. "But I _am_ your big brother, and I'll be here for you always."

He left her room, passing his distracted mother on the way, and returned to his seat at the top of the stairs.

_I'm her big brother. Just like Link is mine._ He sniffled and rubbed his hand over his eyes, not even realizing he had been crying.

_He'll be okay. I know it_, he thought. _He has to be._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Link had no idea where he was.

He last remembered being in Faron Woods, but then he had blacked out, and now he was here, at the entrance to a cave he had never seen before in his life, and he had no idea how he had gotten there.

His body felt heavy and foreign, his legs and arms like they were filled with lead. He tried to life his right hand and found it almost impossible to do. His muscles quaked with the effort, but somehow he managed to raise his hand. It shook before his face and it looked too pale in the morning light. Dirt smudges and dark red stains stood out against the whiteness of his skin and he frowned, trying to recall where they had come from.

Faintly, Link saw a face in his mind's eye. A pretty girl with dark skin and light hair, huge brown doe eyes wide with fright. He waited for recognition to click, but there was nothing. She had been in his way. He had pushed her aside. That was all.

He finally allowed his hand to drop in order to take in his surroundings. The cave before him was deep, the darkness within impenetrable. He thought he could hear the unearthly screeches of keese coming from inside and knew they were something he should avoid, but his body moved of its own will. He took a step forward and let the darkness envelope him.

It seemed to take forever for him to walk through the dark cavern. His footsteps echoed wetly off the rock walls, and he could sense all kinds of vermin skittering unseen in the shadows, following his every move. Link's numb fingers itched for his sword, sheathed at his hip, but he resisted. Nothing had attacked him yet; maybe nothing would.

At long last he came to a lighted area. In the middle stood a large black throne, on which was a large dark-skinned man with a dark red beard and prominent brow. He was reclined casually in the throne, looking for all the world like he had just woken up. In one hand was an unsheathed sword, resting across his knee. His other hand was underneath his chin, elbow propped on the armrest. He watched Link approach with sharp eyes and a half-smile.

"Welcome, my friend, to your new home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona awoke feeling sore and disoriented. She groaned and pressed a delicate hand to her aching forehead, then let out a small gasp when she felt the bandages there.

Memories came rushing back: Link, the attack, her fall, _those eyes_…

She whimpered and shut her eyes, trying to erase the images from her mind. Link's black eyes had haunted all of her dreams, and now they would haunt her waking hours, as well?

The memories were horrible. Link, _her_ Link, eyes pitch black, lunging for her, sending her tumbling down the staircase into pain. No, it could not have been her Link. Her Link was kind, gentle, noble… he would never hurt her.

And yet…

Epona hugged herself, burying her face into the back of the couch she was resting on. Her throat felt swollen and her nose and eyes prickled. She felt like she was going to explode with emotion. She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to keep it in, but a wet, cold tear leaked out of the corner of her right eye and trickled down her face. She froze and lifted one hand to wipe away the offending wetness, then hesitantly licked her hand, tasting salt.

The last time she had cried, Link had been there to comfort her. He had held her and rubbed her back and whispered loving, encouraging things in her ear. And now… now he was nowhere.

Epona had cried before as a human, but never like this. She allowed the sobs to wrench their painful way out of her chest. Her throat was clogged with emotion, her eyes and nose wetly throbbing. She ignored Ilia when the girl came to comfort her, instead hiding her face in the couch.

Her Link was gone. He was gone, and she had no idea how to get him back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Princess Zelda stood at the doorway of her wardrobe, staring at the contents blankly. Dresses upon dresses, cloaks, undergarments, formal robes. All of no good in a situation like this. She stared and stared.

She had sworn never to use it again. She had hidden it away, never to be taken out. She had not practiced her skills in years, although deep down she knew they would always be with her. There were some things one never forgot.

Zelda abruptly shoved aside the dresses and reached back into the deep recesses of the wardrobe, pulling out a dust-covered box. She took it and placed it reverently on her pristine white bed, wiping the dust off with a careful hand. The lid came off with little trouble; she set it aside. Her eyes lingered on the beautiful fabric. She allowed her hand to caress it, to remember it.

It was time to wear it again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona managed to choke down a light breakfast of toast and warm milk, after much urging from Ilia. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and bloodshot from all the crying she had done, but she appeared better as she sat with the mayor and his daughter at their breakfast table.

"I have received word from the princess that troops are being sent out to search for Link," Bo said quietly after quite a long silence. Epona lowered her eyes to her empty plate at the mention of Link but said nothing. Ilia glanced at the girl worriedly, but turned to her father.

"Troops? Really?" she asked. She lowered her voice. "You don't think they'll hurt him, do you?"

"Of course not!" Mayor Bo boomed, waving a hand. "He's the Hero of Hyrule! What could they possibly do?"

Epona suddenly rose from the table with a mumbled, "Excuse me." She was just about out the door when she paused, turned back, and curtsied.

"Thank you for everything."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renado was not surprised when Epona knocked on his door in the early hours of the morning. He let her in with barely a greeting and began to make tea.

The girl sat quietly at his table, hair still in disarray, and still clad in the bloodstained nightshirt Link had lent her the night before, although she had pulled a travelling robe on over it.

"I foresaw this," Renado said at long last, stirring the two cups of tea thoughtfully. "Link's corruption, the spreading darkness, the bombs." He turned to her and carried the mugs over to the table. "Tell me, dear one, how do you think you can help?"

"I can talk to him," Epona said, gripping her cup tightly. "Maybe I can tell him to come back."

"But why would he listen to you above anyone else?" Renado asked gently.

"I know him. He will come back." Renado closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"It will cost you," he said finally. "I assume you know this?" Epona stared into her tea, her deep brown eyes troubled.

"I do not care," she said. "I love him." Renado nodded.

"Very well."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A lone figure sprinted from the shadows of Hyrule castle into the vast, misty emptiness of Hyrule Field. A dark cloak billowed from their shoulders, covering their face and head but revealing a skin-tight, navy blue and white outfit. Bandages wound around the pumping arms and legs. From beyond the hood, a shock of blonde hair could be spotted, and a twisted, bound braid escaped from the refines of the cloak to trail in the wind. The figure's body was lean, muscled, fit, and armed with daggers and a long metal whip.

It was the body of a warrior, and it was ready for anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ganondorf eyed his new servant hungrily. So much power, finally within his grasp. Link looked so small before him, but Ganondorf knew all too well what kind of power his handsome appearance hid, and what the sword at his side could do.

It was time to test him.

Ganondorf snapped his large fingers and two hulking bokoblins appeared from behind his throne, lugging between them a dirty and beaten man. The man's thinning red hair was mussed and broken glasses balanced precariously upon his rather large red nose. He was wearing a sooty smock and seemed to be missing a shoe.

The bokoblins deposited the man near Ganondorf's feet, where he cowered for a moment before turning to the motionless boy before him. His eyes widened in surprise and relief.

"Link!" he cried, crawling toward him. "You've come to save me! Please, please, he has my bombs, he's going to use them, you have to help me!" The man stopped when he realized that Link was watching him blankly, face completely devoid of any emotion or recognition. "Link? It's me, Barnes. Link?" Still, there was nothing. The man's face fell and he stared in almost comic horror. "You aren't Link…"

"Oh, no, I assure you it is him." Ganondorf rose from his throne and stepped over Barnes, coming up behind his motionless prize. He placed one arm almost lovingly around Link's shoulders and it sickened Barnes that the boy did nothing. "He is mine now, bombsmith. But you need not worry about that now. In fact, you need not worry about _anything_ now." The demon thief stepped away, unsheathing Link's Master Sword as he moved.

"Your first test," he said, addressing Link now, spinning the Master Sword and his own weapon playfully, "is a test of fortitude. I want to see what you will do for me, your new master." He flipped the Master Sword so that its blade was in his palm and offered the hilt to Link, who took it wordlessly. Ganondorf rested his sword over his shoulders casually and turned to face Barnes, a wicked smile on his face.

"Kill the bombsmith."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cliffy! And more suspense! Remember, comments are like carrots for my plot bunny... Thanks, guys!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** _Talk about writer's block! This chapter was SUPER hard to write, and even now I'm not all that happy with it. Oh well. I'm sick of looking at it and constantly editing it, so voila!

Getting close to the end, here. I'm think maybe 2 or 3 more chapters at most, and I already have them all planned out, so there shouldn't be as long of a break this time.

Besides that, I don't really have much to say besides please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks!

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Legend of Zelda" belongs to Nintendo, but I got "Twilight Princess" for the Wii for Christmas so yay! XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**11.**

_"Kill the bombsmith."_

Barnes could barely breathe. Link was standing above him, eyes dull – _were they really black?_ – and void of any emotion, gripping the hilt of the Master Sword in preparation to… what? To kill him? It was unthinkable, it was ridiculous.

It was terrifying.

He tried to form words, plead for his life, beg and grovel and whimper, but nothing came out. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and he couldn't even swallow. This was Link, the Hero of Hyrule, who had saved him from the deadly inferno of his house not two days ago. It was completely wrong for him to be raising that sword above his head, standing so placidly beside that evil sorcerer, on the verge of murdering him. Barnes realized that he was shaking and couldn't help but utter a disbelieving almost-laugh. He had never thought he'd see the day where he would be afraid of _Link_.

But… what was taking him so long?

Barnes glanced up and saw that Link's sword arm was trembling, and a slight furrow had formed between his brows. Barnes' heart swelled with hope; the boy was fighting whatever had taken over him, and whenever Link fought, he won. Despite his still-precarious situation, the bombsmith broke into a wide grin.

"Kill him _now_," the sorcerer ordered, beginning to look less pleased with himself. Barnes finally found his voice.

"Fight it, Link! You're in there somewhere, I know you are! You can fight this!" he yelled. The air around the sorcerer crackled with dark anger and he stepped forward and backhanded Barnes to the ground.

"Silence, wretch!"

"Link, listen to me," Barnes continued, touching his tender jaw. "Whatever power this guy has over you, it's _nothing_ compared to what you're capable of. You can beat him!"

"I said, _silence!_" The sorcerer swung his leg back in preparation to kick Barnes, who curled into a defensive ball on the ground, but the attack never landed. Instead, the sorcerer cried out in surprise and pain, and Barnes looked up to see the Master Sword buried in the large man's side, Link still gripping the hilt with shaking hands. Barnes breathed a sigh of relief, but it was much too soon.

The sorcerer laughed and gripped the blade with one powerful hand, sliding it out of the wound with apparent ease before thrusting the hilt with bone-shattering force back into Link's stomach. The boy hissed and doubled over in pain, his hands slipping from the Master Sword as he collapsed to the ground.

"It was worth a try," the sorcerer said calmly, swiping the blade of the Master Sword across his own tunic to clean off the blood. He then addressed the hulking bokoblins, who had been serving as silent witnesses the entire time. "Take them both to the inner caves."

The bokoblins fell upon Link with the enthusiasm of ones who had long been denied the blood they desired, completely ignoring Barnes for the moment. Ropes were produced and they bound the boy's arms and legs tightly, obviously enjoying his struggles. Almost as an afterthought, the last of the bokoblins grabbed Barnes by the back of his shirt and dragged him along behind the others toward the inside of the caves, which Barnes knew well by now.

The sorcerer's laughs of triumph followed them all the way down the tunnel, but Barnes was concentrating more on Link, who was still attempting to free himself from his captors.

"Link," he hissed. "Is it really you? I mean, are you – uh – back to normal?" Link stopped struggling for a moment and turned so that he could see Barnes, a tired smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. The bokoblin to his right tugged roughly on the rope it was holding, jerking him back to face the front. Barnes gnashed his teeth angrily but knew better than to argue; he still had the bruises these creatures had given him when he had first been captured. Despite his frustration, a new sense of optimism had bloomed upon seeing Link's eyes: they were a clear, crystal blue again.

"Well, keep your chin up, lad," Barnes said gruffly. "We'll find a way out of this sooner or later."

Ten minutes and a few more bruises later found them chained to the walls of a dark, dank inner cavern, with only the wet smell of rot to guard them.

"Apparently they think these chains will hold us," Barnes said, tugging the chain attached to his right hand. Link half-smiled weakly.

"They probably will, Barnes. There's not much here to work with," he said.

"That's no way to think! You're the Hero of Hyrule, you've never been defeated!" Barnes exclaimed. Link snorted and stared at the dripping ceiling.

"Some hero I am. I can't even -" He broke off suddenly, his gaze flashing toward the far corner. He frowned deeply, clearly concentrating on something Barnes couldn't sense. "You hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?"

Link shook his head minutely and the bombsmith glared. He wouldn't be shushed by some impertinent little –

There it was. A slight scratching sound, coming from inside the wall.

"What is it?" he asked, fear tightening in his throat.

"I don't know," Link replied, his voice barely audible. His blue eyes were narrowed and his gaze never wavered from the place the noise was coming from. Bits of rock dislodged from the wall and clattered to the ground, causing a small cloud of dust to engulf the dark corner. Barnes coughed as the dust reached his throat, but Link stayed completely focused on the corner.

"Could you use some help?" a low feminine voice asked from within the dust cloud. Barnes recovered from his little coughing fit in time to watch a dark figure rise from a crouch in the corner and step into the middle of the small cave. Slender hands lowered the hood of the stranger's traveling cloak, revealing a shock of blonde hair pulled back into a long tail and a face half-covered with white cloth. Link's eyes widened.

"Zelda?" he hissed in disbelief. The stranger's eyes crinkled in amusement and she strode over to the captive boy, producing a thin needle seemingly from nowhere and beginning to work at the shackles around his wrists.

"Did you think I would just wait around in my castle like a good little princess and let Ganondorf run amok in my country?" she asked as Link's right hand slid free from its restraint. She handed him the needle and he set to work on the left. The woman then turned to Barnes, slipping another needle into her hand so she could free him, as well.

The bombsmith was speechless. He stared at the woman, mouth ajar, as she worked on the shackles. This was Zelda? _The _Princess Zelda? What was she doing here? Did she not have soldiers or servants she could send out to do stuff like this?

"How did you know where we were?" Link asked, rubbing his wrists where the rough metal had chafed. Zelda arched an eyebrow elegantly and touched a delicate finger to the back of her gloved left hand. Apparently this meant something to Link, as he nodded knowingly and let the subject drop, but Barnes was still baffled.

"So you're really going to get us out of here?" he finally blurted, fighting the urge to rub his own wrists, even though the sensitive skin there burned. (It just seemed too cliché to him…)

"Yes," Zelda answered, clearly being patient with him. "I managed to find a back way out of the caves."

"No," Link said. Barnes and Zelda both turned to him with surprised looks.

"No?" the princess asked.

"Ganondorf has my sword, and he still has Barnes' bombs," Link explained. "If we go out the way we came in, we may be able to take him by surprise and stop him from going through with whatever he has planned."

"But Link -" Barnes began.

"You can go out the back way if you want," Link said gently, smiling at the bombsmith. "You've been through enough as it is. I was just hoping that Zelda might join me…?" The princess nodded.

"Of course."

"All right then," Link said, stretching his arms in preparation for a fight. "There's no time to waste."

"This passage will take you out into Hyrule field," Zelda said to Barnes, pointing at the small hole in the corner she had emerged from. "You will be south of the Bridge of Eldin. I assume you can find your way home from there?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"Good luck, Barnes. Be safe," Link said as he and Zelda headed out into the main passageway.

Barnes stared after them for a moment, completely dumbfounded. His eyes traveled to the small dark hole that would lead him to safety, but nothing was really safe nowadays, anyway. Who was to say he wouldn't run into more bokoblins on his way through the field? He couldn't defend himself, and he knew it. His bombs had all been confiscated when he had first been captured.

He sighed. His best bet for safety was, ironically, following Link into battle. At least he knew the boy could handle a sword, and he _had_ saved his life in the past…

"I hope I don't regret this," Barnes muttered to himself as he hurried down the main passageway, calling for Link and Zelda to wait up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epona saddled Fuery in front of Kakariko's sanctuary, stroking his nose the same way Link used to stroke hers when she was nervous. She sighed lightly and touched the heavy sword at her hip. She could feel the power there, and she knew what it meant for Renado to let her borrow it. The sword was emblazoned with an owl to symbolize the Spirit of Eldin; it was sacred to the town of Kakariko and carried immense power.

After Epona had ridden to Kakariko that morning and met up with Renado, the shaman had explained all he knew of the situation to her. The Gorons had cleared out of their mines because of the dark presence that had appeared there (undoubtedly Ganondorf's doing), and if Epona was to help Link, she would have to venture up Death Mountain and into the mines to reach him. To help her on her way, Renado had offered her the Sword of Eldin, which would imbue her with enough strength and courage to defeat any enemies she might meet on her way.

Epona knew this strength was part of the cost Renado had mentioned earlier. If she used the Sword of Eldin, as enchanted as it was, it would without a doubt effect the spell that had been placed upon her. Renado had even told her that there was a chance she could become a horse again…

And yet, Epona was determined to save her master, no matter what the cost. She knew that venturing into Death Mountain and the Goron Mines would be dangerous, but she found herself unable to care. The despair that had consumed her during the night had vanished as soon as she had received the Sword, and she now felt ready to take on anything.

With a last quick adjustment to the saddle, she mounted Fuery and turned to the door of the sanctuary, where Renado was standing solemnly.

"I will bring him back," she promised. Renado inclined his head.

"Be careful. The Spirit of Eldin will protect you, but it cannot save you from everything." He paused, then met her eyes directly and smiled – a rare sight. "Good luck, Miss Epona. Please bring him home."

Epona kicked Fuery into a gallop and was about to leave the village when she heard someone call out to her from behind. She pulled Fuery to a halt and looked back to see a young boy chasing after her, waving one arm above his head and carrying what looked like a shield on his arm.

"Miss Epona! Wait!" he called. Epona frowned slightly, trying to remember the boy's name. He was the brother of the young boy who owned the convenience store, she knew…

"Yes?" she asked as he approached her, out of breath and shaking.

"My brother said you could borrow this from his store if you bring Link back," the boy panted, holding the shield out to her. Epona smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you very much." She slid the shield onto her arm and turned to leave again.

"Good luck!" the boy yelled after her. She swallowed nervously, the power of Eldin not quite strong enough to suppress _all_ of her anxiety, but spurred Fuery on nonetheless.

The mountain trail was empty, at first. Epona was forced to leave her spooked mount in order to climb a mesh wall up to the next level, and it was there that she encountered her first bit of trouble.

Before her was a lone bulblin warrior, green-skinned and red-eyed and wielding a club half her size. She ducked behind a rock before it could spot her, her heart beating quickly. She could feel both adrenaline and the power of Eldin pulsing through her veins, and she unsheathed the sword as quietly as she could. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to wrap her head around what she was about to do. This would, after all, be her first actual fight with one of these creatures. (She didn't think running them over as a horse really counted…)

Epona gripped the Sword of Eldin's hilt hard enough to make her fingers hurt a little, then stepped out from behind the rock and approached the bulblin at a trot. It jumped and began to jog towards her when it saw her coming, and she felt a bit of her usual fear break through Eldin's power. She swallowed it down and raised the sword just as it raised its club, and she sliced across its exposed belly before she even really realized what she was doing. The creature fell back with a gurgling cry, and she stabbed it through as it lay twitching on the ground. The body exploded into ash, and it was over.

Epona staggered back, breathing heavily and clutching at her racing heart. Her hand was shaking, but not so much from fear as from the power rushing through her body. The enchanted sword seemed to hum in her grip, and she was reluctant to sheathe it. She felt so powerful… was this how Link felt all the time?

Her sensitive ears caught the sound of many footsteps coming down the path. She fought the unexplainable urge she had to just stand in the middle of the road and challenge whatever came down and slipped behind another rock to wait.

At last she caught sight of the group, and her racing heart stuttered with fear. It was the same kind of uncontrollable panic she had felt before as a horse, and she wished desperately that she could just run.

It was him. The magician, Ganondorf, who had so many times before almost killed her precious Link and had taken him from her in the most cruel way possible. He was enormous, towering over the four bulblin warriors flanking him, and at his side was the shining Master Sword. Epona's breath hitched; that was Link's sword. But… where was her master?

The group went by without noticing that she was there, but she remained frozen even after they had passed from her sight. After a few minutes of composing herself, she continued up the mountain path, hand still wrapped around the hilt of the Sword of Eldin. If Ganondorf had come from this direction, that must mean his lair was nearby, right? And since Link hadn't been with the magician when he'd passed, then hopefully her master was still there…

In the next open area, Epona spotted three bulblins: two archers and one warrior. She braced herself before going into the open, hefting the sturdy metal shield on her arm to protect herself from the arrows.

It was a good thing she did, too, because no sooner had she stepped out from the path than a flaming arrow struck the shield hard enough to make her arm go numb. She cried out and fell back to safety; she had missed one bulblin archer to her left in her quick survey of the area.

How was she supposed to deal with the archers? She had no bow, no boomerang, not even a slingshot; all she had were the sword and the shield on her (still numb) arm.

Before she could panic properly, one of the far off bulblin archers let out a pained squeal and fell from its perch, followed quickly by the next, and then the one on Epona's left. Shocked, she strained to get a good look at the creature before its body exploded and saw what looked like three sharp needles in its neck. Had _those_ killed it?

A guttural shriek brought her attention back to the lone bulblin warrior, who had spotted her and apparently held her responsible for its comrades deaths. It charged her, club raised, and she hefted the Sword of Eldin in preparation.

It took barely more than three steps before shrieking its own death cry and collapsing to the ground to explode at her feet, three more needles sticking out of its neck.

"Epona?!"

Epona froze. She knew that voice. She looked up at the rock formations ahead of her, barely allowing herself to hope, and when she caught sight of him her breath stopped.

Link.

He was already leaping down from the higher path, followed closely by a cloaked figure and the bombsmith from Kakariko, but Epona paid little to no mind to either of them. Her eyes were locked onto her master, alive and well before her. She barely felt the sword and shield drop from her hands as she ran to meet him. When they were close enough for her to see the clear blue of his eyes, she knew it was real and her heart suddenly felt too big for her chest.

His arms wrapped tightly around her when they met, and Epona buried her face into his chest, inhaling and savoring the memory of _him_, the feel of his light kisses in her hair, the smell of his shirt, the precise way she fit into his embrace.

"Epona, I'm so sorry," he was murmuring into her hair. "Never again, I will _never_ hurt you again, I'm sorry, so sorry…"

"It is all right now," she whispered into his chest, barely loud enough for him to hear. "You are back. That is all that matters."

"I don't mean to break up this touching reunion, but Ganondorf is still on his way down the mountain, so…" Barnes said, a sheepish half-smile on his face. Link sighed and broke out of the hug, keeping one arm fixed around Epona's waist.

"Right. We should move on," he said.

"I saw him," Epona said, suddenly remembering. "I saw him walk down the path with four monsters." Link's arm tightened minutely.

"Then we can still catch him," he said. Epona looked up at his face and saw his determined eyes and set jaw. She smiled; this was the Link she knew and loved. She pointed toward where the Sword of Eldin and shield lay on the ground.

"Do you need a weapon?" she asked. "Renado lent me the Sword of Eldin, and the boy with the store lent me a shield." Link stared at her wordlessly for a moment, then laughed. She frowned. "What?"

"You never fail to surprise me," he chuckled, placing a quick kiss on her temple before running down to recover the weapon. Epona watched him go, a vacant smile on her face, but she was wrenched from her thoughts by an earth-shattering explosion from somewhere down the mountain.

Link froze, staring at the plumes of smoke rising from below. His face was pale, his eyes wide with horror and realization.

"That… that was…" Barnes stammered.

"Kakariko," Link finished, his voice dark with foreboding.

They could already hear the screams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please leave a comment, and I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks, guys!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ Getting to the end! Omigoodness this is exciting! XD

I'm very happy with this chapter, especially compared to the last. I don't know why, but Ganondorf is super fun to write. Maybe it's the whole homicidal maniac thing...

Well, I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read - your feedback makes my day!

So without any further ado, please enjoy and comment! Thanks, guys!

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Legend of Zelda" still belongs to Nintendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**12.**

Link stooped to pick up the sword and shield, already planning his next move. He had no doubt that Ganondorf and his minions were to blame for whatever destruction was going on down in Kakariko, and it was his responsibility to protect the village. The children were there… Malo, Talo, even Beth had been visiting, eager to spend time at the sanctuary without their parents.

The Sword of Eldin gleamed innocently in the dust of the path but as soon as Link's fingers touched the hilt, a rush of power spread through his veins, far too warm and far too intoxicating. Link was so startled by it that he dropped the sword before the power had even finished extending through his entire body. He barely registered that he was panting and a sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"What is it?" Zelda crouched down beside him, her blue eyes worried.

"Epona?" Link called, shaking his head slightly to clear it. "Where did you say you got this sword?"

"Renado lent it to me," Epona replied, standing beside Link and staring down at him with wide eyes. "Why, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just… powerful." He took in a deep breath and grabbed the sword again, then slipped the shield over his left arm and rose to his feet. He shivered as he felt the alien power rush through him again, but he felt nothing _too_ amiss about the weapon so he let it be. If anything, the extra power would help him in the upcoming battle.

He turned with a grim expression to his companions. "Let's go."

Nothing challenged them on their way down the mountain path. In fact, it was downright barren except for a few fleeing guays, and a chilling silence had replaced the screams from before. It was unsettling to say the least, and Epona pressed closer to her master in order to gain some semblance of comfort. Link reached out and grasped her hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.

The group paused just before entering the village and Link held a hand out to stop the other three from following.

"I'm going to scout out the area a bit before we all run into a trap," he said quietly. Epona clutched his hand tightly, drawing his attention before he could turn away.

"Be careful," she whispered, her deep brown eyes pleading. Link bit his lip and avoided her gaze, hesitant to make any promises. He knew that in his current weak state he was more vulnerable than usual, and even an enchanted sword was unlikely to change the odds; Ganondorf would be as merciless as ever. Link hadn't thought much about what might happen should he fall…

Dashing that thought from his mind, he wordlessly tugged Epona into a rough hug, then entered Kakariko without a backward glance.

The damage wasn't as bad as he had imagined. The inn was in smoking shambles and the remains of Barnes's house had been destroyed once again, but he thankfully saw no bodies among the rubble and smelled no blood in the air. Was it possible that the villagers had managed to escape unscathed? Had they rallied and fought back, or just run away?

"LINK!"

To the south, standing near Renado's sanctuary, were the villagers, guarded by four bulblin warriors and apparently unharmed. Talo, who had screamed his name, was the only one with anything even close to relief on his face, and Link knew that news of his possession must have spread. The other villagers watched him with apprehension as he approached. He ignored them for the moment and spun the Sword of Eldin experimentally. It was a good sword, and the power coursed like adrenaline through his veins. He hefted the shield on his arm and made eye contact with the nearest bulblin, a sure-fire way to get it to charge. Unsurprisingly, the creature left its post in a heartbeat and jogged towards Link with its heavy club raised. The boy let habit take over and the fight lasted less than ten seconds. The expressions of the crowd changed favorably as soon as the bulblin's corpse exploded into ash, but before the other monsters could meet the same fate as their fallen comrade a powerful voice called out from nearby.

"Enough."

The two bulblins who had been about to attack Link halted immediately and returned to their posts guarding the villagers, and Link rose from his fighting stance to face Ganondorf, who was standing beside the spring with the Master Sword pressed to Renado's throat. The magician was grinning, but Renado appeared completely calm. He held his head high and did not cower, and Link felt a surge of pride toward the shaman.

"Enough fighting with the rabble, young hero," Ganondorf drawled. "We all know you can defeat bulblins in your sleep. I'm just using my mindless subordinates to keep _those _mindless subordinates," he nodded toward the hostage villagers, "in line."

Outraged murmurings broke out from the "mindless" villagers, but broke off as soon as Ganondorf pressed the Master Sword closer to Renado's throat. Link narrowed his eyes as he saw the bright red blood – _human_ blood – drip down his blade for the first time.

"Let them go, Ganondorf. Your quarrel is not with them."

"Of course it isn't, dear boy!" Ganondorf laughed. "But what is a battle without a little wager on it? I already know you are willing to risk your life against me, but are you willing to risk the lives of these poor, helpless villagers?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked with a glare. He did not like the way this conversation was going…

"I have covered this town with the bombsmith's newest creations. My warriors are standing by to set them off whenever I say," Ganondorf explained, his dark gaze drifting somewhere over Link's shoulder. The boy glanced behind him and saw that, sure enough, about ten more bulblin warriors had appeared, holding small bombs and lit torches. His blood went ice cold; he knew all too well what those tiny bombs were capable of. He turned back to Ganondorf with a new sense of foreboding. The magician apparently read his expression well, because he was now wearing a terrifying smile. "If you manage to defeat me, the bombs will be detonated and this entire valley will be destroyed. However…" Ganondorf paused dramatically, and Link wanted nothing more than to just ram the Sword of Eldin into the Gerudo's smug face. "If you give yourself up to me, I will let the villagers go safely," Ganondorf finished. "So what will it be?"

Link couldn't say anything at first. It was tempting to just give in and let the innocent villagers of Kakariko get on with their lives, but what kind of lives would they have with Ganondorf reigning supreme? Link was the Hero of Hyrule for a reason, and these people believed in him. How could he give up, even if it saved their lives? How long would the peace last, anyway? Weeks? Days? Hours?

Link glanced at the frightened villagers. Talo and Malo were both staring at him with wide, pleading eyes, expecting him to do something brilliant and get out of this whole horrible situation. His gaze drifted to Renado, still standing tall in Ganondorf's grip, and the shaman gave him the tiniest nod. Link closed his eyes and let the Sword of Eldin hang limply at his side.

"You have decided?" Ganondorf asked calmly, apparently enjoying this. Link opened his eyes and glared at the magician, then abruptly broke into a smirk.

"Neither," he said. Ganondorf's dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?" he growled.

"I know something you don't," Link stated calmly. Ganondorf opened his mouth to retort, but three strangled squawks from the bulblins guarding the villagers interrupted whatever he was going to say. The bodies fell and exploded, and nine silver needles clattered musically to the ground, three for each body. Ganondorf roared in fury and gripped the Master Sword tightly.

"Fool!" he bellowed, but just as he was about to slit Renado's throat, five more thin needles flew through the air and embedded themselves in his back and neck. He cried out in pain, arching his back and yelling to the sky, and Renado fell forward and away from his captor. Link rushed forward to help get the shaman out of harm's way.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "but I couldn't –"

"Do not apologize," Renado replied, half-smiling as they hurried back toward the other villagers. "You did what you –"

Before he could finish, a large hand reached out and grabbed Link by the back of the neck, dragging him away from the shaman and flinging him down against the rough shore of the spring. Link winced as his shield arm twisted underneath him, but he rolled to his feet just in time to lift the Sword of Eldin and block Ganondorf's first thrust with the Master Sword. The magician bore down upon him, forcing Link to bend backwards.

"Your foolish actions have guaranteed this village's destruction," Ganondorf growled, "but not until I destroy you."

Link bit back any comments on the tip of his tongue, knowing that the magician was trying to get a rise out of him; his breath was better spent on the fight. With a great lurch he managed to throw Ganondorf's weight off of him and spin away, lashing out with the Sword of Eldin. The blade sliced through the dark fabric on Ganondorf's back but drew no blood, and the magician retaliated a second later. Link blocked again, but the blow was so great that a tremor ran through his entire arm when the swords clashed.

Ganondorf laughed at Link's pained expression and began to circle him, twirling the Master Sword teasingly.

"You are weak," he said. "Weaker than the times we have battled before. What has changed, great Hero? At this rate, I will crush you easily."

Link remained silent and defensive, the Sword of Eldin humming in his grip. His shoulder throbbed from Ganondorf's attack, but he could not let such minor pain distract him. If he did not defeat the magician, the entire valley would be destroyed. He could _not_ let that happen.

A thought struck him then, and he barely managed to stave off another of Ganondorf's fierce blows. Link stumbled back and took the momentary reprieve to glance back to where the bulblins bearing the bombs had been standing. A rush of relief filled his chest when he realized that the villagers – with the help of Zelda and Epona – had managed to defeat the monsters, and Barnes was holding what seemed to be all of the bombs.

Ganondorf must have seen this, too, because he roared with fury and resumed attacking Link, consumed by rage and fighting with new vehemence. Link could barely hold him off, despite the constant flow of power from the Sword of Eldin, and soon he was being forced back against the stone wall beside the spring. He glanced longingly at the shimmering waters, knowing that with just one step into them he would be back to full strength, but Ganondorf knew better than to allow that.

"Do not hope, wretch," the magician snarled, producing three bombs from his tunic. He smiled darkly, manically. "Destroying this spring will be almost as satisfying as destroying the village." Link's eyes widened in horror and rage, and he flung himself at the Gerudo with a vengeance. Ganondorf took the attack with a crazed laugh. He brought the Master Sword up just in time to deflect Link's killing blow and his blade slid beneath the boy's, leaving a long, jagged slice on Link's right arm. Link hissed in pain and fell back, his wounded arm hanging loosely at his side. Scarlet blood dripped to the ground at his feet, and he heard worried voices from where the villagers were still huddled together near the sanctuary.

"It sounds like your fans are losing faith in you," Ganondorf smirked, once again circling Link like a predator. "It's almost time to end this."

"You have no idea what could happen if you destroy the spring," Link growled. "Don't be so arrogant as to think that you will escape the explosion unscathed." Ganondorf laughed outright at that, seeming completely unhinged by now.

"Of course I won't!" he bellowed. His laughter stopped and he leveled an all-too serious look at Link. "But it will be worth it to take you down with me."

Before Link could even think of anything to say in reply, the bombs were out again and the Master Sword had fallen to the ground. Ganondorf stepped into the waters of Eldin Spring and lit all three of the walnut-sized bombs with a deft flick of his fingers, still grinning like a maniac. Link panicked and lunged toward the magician desperately, thinking there was still a way to put out the fuses, but it was too late and by the time he realized it, there was no time left to avoid the blast. He barely managed a widening of his eyes before the explosion consumed him and he was thrown into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He rose as if out of a dense fog into light and sound. The air around him was stagnant, and he could feel the coarse ground beneath his body, but he knew that something was wrong. There was no gentle lap of waves against him, no moisture at all. Had he not been in Eldin Spring? Where was the healing water, where was the power of the Spirit?

All attempts at opening his eyes failed. The light he could sense was dimmer than it should have been, as though the shroud of Twilight had returned. The air smelled smoky and he thought he could detect a hint of charred flesh and blood, but he didn't quite realize that it was coming from him. Shadows were moving above him and he caught snatches of worried conversation. He knew he recognized some of the voices and he wanted to tell them that it was all right, he was okay, but he couldn't make words. He couldn't even move his lips.

The pain was constant and dull and the last thing to permeate his consciousness. It radiated outwards from what felt like a seared hole in his chest. He could barely breathe. He could _hear_ his breath rattling in his lungs, rasping through his raw throat, and he knew that his inability to move or think clearly was partially due to his injured lungs. It felt like something was lodged in his ribcage and he tried to shift to ease the pain but it was no use.

He could hear his heart thudding unevenly, feebly attempting to send blood out to his arms and legs. His legs… he couldn't feel them. He tried to lift his right arm but just the thought of it sent a fiery barb of agony shooting through his shoulder. The sensible part of his brain told him it was probably dislocated.

He had to know. He had to see the damage. The worried voices were getting louder, more frantic, and he could feel careful hands on his face. Were they trying to wake him? Did they not know that he _was_ awake?

The hands moved beneath him and his body was jostled as someone lifted him off the ground. The sudden pain was unbearable, and he could not help but arch his back, causing even _more_ pain. He felt his lips part in a silent scream and knew he should try to compose himself to calm the others, but now whoever was carrying him was walking, moving, and _Goddess_ the pain was unimaginable. He couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but scream soundlessly in agony. The strain was so great that he finally started to see black again, and he fell with great relief back into the dark, welcoming solitude of unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please leave some feedback and I'll update ASAP! Thanks, guys!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ God, this took me a long time. My sincerest apologies. My plot bunnies just about DIED.

Anyway, I won't babble too much about this chapter. There's not much to say, except to thank those of you who have reviewed and kept reading this far! This would not be possible if it weren't for you guys, and I don't think I say "thanks" enough, so... thanks! :D

So read on, please leave some feedback, and hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, not me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**13.**

It had never been this bad before.

Hours passed with no sign of improvement. Renado had long since holed Link up in the sanctuary, allowing entrance only to those necessary for assistance, so the entire village was left wondering whether or not the boy was still alive. Those who had seen the extent of his injuries were convinced he would not last the night; others bet that he was already gone.

Epona paced outside the sanctuary, unable to cry and unable to help. There was no one to talk to, no one to comfort her, no one to tell her everything would be all right. It sickened Epona to hear the morbid whispers of the villagers, each betting on Link's imminent death. He would not die. He _could_ not die.

The sun set and still there was no word from Renado. Epona sat by the empty spring and sifted fine grains of sand through her fingers, her knees pulled up to her chin. She felt… different. Something had changed, and Epona suspected that it was the spell. Its effects were starting to wear off.

But _why_? Faya had insisted it would last for two weeks, at least. It had not even been half that!

She heaved a sigh and stared up at the darkening sky, vaguely wondering how this beautiful twilight could have been so feared mere months ago…

"Hi." A small voice made her jump, and she looked over to see Colin settling down onto the sand beside her.

"Hi," she said. "When did you get here?"

"My dad brought me after he heard what happened." Colin looked down and began to draw little pictures in the sand. "Everyone's really worried about Link."

Epona settled her chin on her knees and stared out at the empty spring. "Yes," was all she could think to say. They sat in silence for a few moments until Colin scooted closer and lightly touched her arm. Epona glanced at him curiously.

"Your voice changed," he said. "It's deeper."

"Is it?" Epona frowned and thought about it. Her voice did not sound much different to her, but perhaps It had been deepening for a while and she was used to the change by now. Either way, she assumed it was just more evidence that the spell was wearing off. That thought only brought back her worries about _why_ the spell was wearing off, and Epona groaned lightly and buried her face in her arms. If only she could talk to Link… it felt like it had been forever since she had exchanged more than a few words with him. She missed him desperately.

"He'll pull through," Colin said firmly. Epona peered at him from the corner of her eye. He was smiling at her, and his blue eyes held no doubt. "He always pulls through. He's a hero, and heroes never die."

"I hope you are right," Epona murmured half-heartedly. "I do not think I could take it if he…" She trailed off, unable to even finish that thought.

"I understand," Colin said. "A horse needs a master."

"You know?"

"I told you," the boy said, as though he were talking to someone none too bright. "I recognize your eyes. Only Epona has eyes that dark, and since she disappeared around the same time you appeared _and_ you've been with Link this whole time, I just kind of figured it was you. I'm right, aren't I?" He looked proud of himself. Epona nodded wordlessly, slightly stunned that this little boy had figured all that out. Colin patted her arm gently.

"Don't worry," he said. "He'll be fine. He's got to be."

"Why do you say that?" Epona murmured, merely for the sake of keeping the conversation going.

Colin said, very matter-of-factly, "Because I don't know what we'd do if he wasn't."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He awoke to a steady throbbing in his skull and no memory of what had happened to him. It took about ten minutes for his foggy mind to recall images of a large, dark figure disappearing into a flash of fire, and then the searing pain of being caught in the blast himself. He could see the grinning face, could remember the horror he had felt once he realized what was happening, and then nothing but pain and a cool, empty blackness.

… Was he even _alive_?

He tried moving. He managed to twitch his fingers and wiggle his toes, but did not accomplish much more than that. His chest still burned, and his head was pounding so hard that it felt as though some sadistic being was slamming his temples with metal hammers over and over again. He tried opening his eyes and was terrified to be greeted by darkness. It took a moment for him to realize that this was due to bandages someone had wrapped around his head. He shifted a bit to see if he could dislodge them, but this only caused a flash of pain in his head and a wave of nausea through the rest of him. He stilled immediately, fighting back the bile creeping up his throat, and heard someone move beside him.

"Ah, you're awake," a deep, familiar voice said softly. He heard the quiet flipping of pages as a book was closed and set aside, and then a cool hand was on his cheek. "How are you feeling? Can you speak?"

He tried, he really did, but all that came out was a strangled grunt that rasped in the back of his throat.

"That's all right," the voice soothed. "Do you think you can take some water?"

He shook his head as minutely as he could, trying to avoid more pain, and was relieved when the voice got the message.

"Do you know where you are?"

He frowned, thinking hard even though it hurt. It was as though his brain was pressed flush against the inside of his skull and every time he tried to use it, it strained against the bone. Despite this, he _did_ recall that he was probably in Kakariko, and the voice speaking to him was probably Renado. He gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Good, good." There was some movement and then the hand was back, but this time it brought a cool, wet cloth that felt absolutely _wonderful_ against the burning of his skin, which he had only just begun to notice.

"And since you remember where you are, I assume you also remember what happened?" Renado asked.

He nodded again, but something nagged him. Something in the very back corner of his pained, swollen mind wanted attention and it took all of his concentration to dissern what it was. Once he did, he realized he would have to try speaking again.

"Gan…" was all that came out, and even that felt as though someone had ripped a sword through his throat.

"Ah, yes. You still do not know." Renado took away the cloth, and it seemed almost as though he was trying to avoid speaking. "We…" he began after a moment. "We never recovered his body from the spring. No remains were found. It is as though he disappeared into thin air. At first we thought the whole explosion was merely an illusion to help him escape, but your condition clearly puts that theory to rest." There was a pause, in which the sound of a cloth being wrung out over a bowl of water could be heard. Then the cool cloth was back, and Renado continued. "We thought you were dead. You were badly burned, and the shock wave threw you pretty roughly against the wall of the spring. Your legs were badly damaged, your right arm was dislocated at the shoulder, and you broke a few ribs." Silence again. The cloth dabbed gently at the burns. "The worst is mostly healed. Your eyes will be better in a day or two, and I have dealt with all I can. Now it is up to you." The cloth was gone again. More wringing, dripping, and then it was back. "The princess has returned to Hyrule to report the incident and start a search for Ganondorf. The village is fine. Not a single injury, besides yours." A pause. "Thank you, Link. I do not think we tell you that enough. So thank you."

Link was glad he was unable to respond. He did not feel he deserved thanks. Eldin Spring was destroyed, and Ganondorf was still at large. He had accomplished almost nothing. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to sink back into the easy darkness, but his throbbing head and the cool, dabbing cloth would not allow it. He felt terrible. He just wanted to sleep…

"The spring can be healed, you know," Renado said, as though reading his mind. "I will attend to it as soon as you are better." Link turned away from the direction of the voice, away from the helping hands.

"Tired," he croaked with a wince.

"All right," Renado said calmly. There was some movement, and then Link felt a cup at lips and a sturdy arm behind his shoulders, lifting him into something closer to a sitting position. "I just need you to drink this." Link gulped down the sweet, syrupy liquid and was relieved to feel unconsciousness closing in as soon as it hit his empty stomach. The last thing he remembered was being gently lowered onto the bed again before he was lost to sleep again.

Renado heaved a sigh when he saw the potion take effect. The difference was noticeable. The lines of pain creasing Link's young face disappeared and his muscles – tensed with pain during waking hours – relaxed into the fake comfort of sleep. Renado got to his feet and stretched, then headed out to tell the village that their hero was alive.

Night had fallen, and most of Kakariko's residents were already tucked into their homes for the night. Renado spotted a lone figure sitting in the sand by the empty spring. Moonlight glinted off of her light hair, and Renado knew who it was. He approached her quietly and laid a gentle hand on her head. She barely reacted.

"How is he?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"He is alive and recovering. I judge he will be fine in a few weeks, give or take. How are you?"

Epona looked up at him with tear-filled dark eyes. "The spell is ending. I am out of time, and I do not know why."

Renado lowered himself to the ground beside the girl with a sigh.

"My dear," he said, "I am afraid I may be partially to blame for that."

Epona blinked at him wordlessly, clearly baffled.

"You remember I spoke of a cost for using the Sword of Eldin?" Epona nodded. "Well, I'm afraid it has come to fruition with the destruction of the spring. You were imbued temporarily with the power of the Spirit of Eldin, and now that the spring has been destroyed that power is gone, and with it some of the power from the spell placed upon you."

"So…" she began after a moment of thoughtful silence. "I _will_ return to a horse?"

"I am afraid so."

"… When?"

"I do not know precisely, but soon." He paused, watching her carefully. "You remember your wish to remain human?"

"Yes."

"Do you still desire that?"

After a moment of silence, Epona admitted, "I do not know."

Neither spoke for a long while after that. Epona watched the clouds scud over the moon. She thought about her enchantment and her request of Renado, but mostly about Link. She wanted to see him…

"May I?" she asked after a time, indicating the sanctuary with her head. Renado nodded silently and Epona rose to her feet, dusting sand from her dress before heading into the sanctuary.

It was dark inside but for a few candles lit along the stairwell, and Epona followed them up to the room where Link was being kept. She felt nervous for some reason, as though it was not her place to enter his room. She paused at the door, poised to push it open. What if he looked as bad as he had earlier, when everyone in the village had been convinced he would not live through the night? She had claimed that she never wanted to see him that way again, but through the door may be the exact same sight as earlier. All blood and burned skin and broken bones and pain…

Epona shook her head to clear the memories and entered the room before she could talk herself out of it.

Link looked… calm.

Epona drew near to the bed as quietly as she could, watching him sleep. He was heavily bandaged and most of his exposed skin was still red and angry from the burns, but his face was relaxed in unconsciousness. Epona smiled down at him and ran a hand tenderly over his hair.

"Goodbye," she whispered, knowing the next time she saw him she would not be human anymore, and then she gently leaned in and gave him the tiniest of hugs before slipping back out the door and into the night.

Renado was waiting for her outside the sanctuary.

"So. Do you stand by your wish?" he asked. Epona told him, and he lowered his head in understanding. "So be it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ganondorf was in pain.

Despite the shield he had thrown up around himself at the last minute, the explosion had more than affected him. He was blind to the world, burned almost beyond healing, and completely vulnerable. He knew they would be hunting him, but for the moment he was safe.

And yet… he had not managed to kill Link.

The mere thought of the boy still breathing was enough to send shivers of pure rage up and down his battered body. He knew he would not get another chance like that for a long while, and he had at first been absolutely livid about his failure.

But Ganondorf was alive, as well. And as long as he was alive, there would always be more chances.

So he hid.

And he plotted.

And he waited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**A/N**:_ I'm sorry, but even I couldn't kill off Ganondorf... who else would Link fight? XD

Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback!


	14. Epilogue

**_Author's Note:_ **Alas, dear readers, the end is upon us. It has been a good run, and I thank you all for reading! You've been awesome. :D

Sorry there isn't more to this... I had originally written a normal-length chapter, but this just seemed to fit better.

So for the last time, please read and review and enjoy! Thanks!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Legend of Zelda; Nintendo does.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Epilogue**

_Six months later…_

Hyrule Field was calm, bathed in fading twilight. A full moon rose over the waving grasses, shedding silver light on the boy lying among them. He rose into a sitting position and looked expectantly to the south as the moon drifted higher. The trees of Faron Woods were growing dark, but against the shadows he could make out a small, light silhouette. The figure slowly became clearer as it moved closer, and the boy was soon able to make out long, silvery hair and chestnut-colored skin.

The figure waved and a distant voice called to him.

Link smiled and got to his feet, and the girl began to run to him. She met him in a great leaping hug, knocking him off his feet, and the two collapsed into the grass in a fit of laughter.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked after they had finally calmed down. Epona grinned.

"Wonderful," she gushed. "I love this wish!"

Link laughed and tugged her to his chest, and they remained like that for a while in silence, staring up at the moon. Link glanced down at the girl's face and was pleased to see that she was content, smiling blithely up at the stars. It was a relief to see her so happy.

He could still remember the first time he had seen her after the battle with Ganondorf…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Six months earlier…_

Link had almost fully healed, and was able to limp outside for the first time. He emerged into the sunlight, blinking to clear his vision, and was immediately nudged in the shoulder by something large and fuzzy.

"What the –"

He turned and found himself face to face with a chestnut-colored mare.

"Epona…" he breathed.

The horse blinked at him and seemed to smile.

"But… I thought the spell was supposed to last at least two weeks," Link murmured, stepping up to the beautiful mare and stroking her velvety neck. It was so odd to see those deep brown eyes staring out at him from the face of a horse, rather than a young girl. Epona butted his chest, her gaze reassuring.

"The spell was tainted by the power of Eldin," Renado explained from the doorway of the sanctuary. "Instead of recasting it, she chose to be granted a wish, one she had asked me about a few days ago."

"What wish?" Link asked, still unable to tear his eyes from his horse.

"She asked to become human again. Once every month."

And so, once a month, the horse vanished and was replaced by the same dark-skinned young girl who had appeared the very first time, always just as pretty and always smiling.

And every month Link awaited her in Hyrule Field.

And every month they talked and smiled and laughed.

And then every month, Epona would turn back into a horse, and await the time when she would fit into her master's arms again... just like the first time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
